Green Adventures 1 point 5
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: Picking up where Green Adventures left off, this story is a complete fan adaption of Sonic Adventure and parts of Sonic Pinball Party. Dr. Oliver Eggman awakens Chaos and the evil Robo-Robotnik mk II has learn about this and plans to use Chaos for himself. Its up to Green the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters and some new friends and allies to stop both doctors before time runs out!
1. Adventure 1

Green Adventures 1.5

Announcement: This entire story is dedicated to Sonic Adventure and Sonic Pinball Party with elements from the games, Sonic X and the comics all mixed into one. Like Green Adventures, Chris is a girl in this story.

Note: I'd like to thank my friends Shadowedlove97 and LucytheHedgehog for giving me permission to use Dalila the Echidna, Megan the Hedgehog and Lucy the Hedgehog.

Prologue

It had been a week since Green turned into Nazo the Hedgehog, and within that week he sense the coming of something terrible. Something terrible unless he and his friends did something, Green out on his Adventurer hat from his uncle Fang the Sniper, as well as special gloves and shoes warn by most adventurers he got his A.I friend Nicolas packed away into a backpack and then went to his biplane the Nimbus. Meanwhile in Station Square the Freedom Fighters led by Princess Sally and Sonic the Hedgehog were relaxing at the Emerald Coast hotel resort, courtesy of Dr. Nate Morgan and the Thorndyke family they were able to stay for free as long as they needed. As for Chris, she was spending time at the mansion with Cream and Cheese visiting the Thorndyke's, Chris enjoyed having their company especially since Green was gone for a week now which was long for most kids, by the time Green would arrive at Station Square after landing his biplane at a workshop/base Tails set up for the Freedom Fighters in the Mystic Ruins near the train station, a week had gone by.

As for Dr. Oliver Eggman he was having a great time he was finished with his new E-100 robots at his hidden Final Egg base located in the Mystic Ruins jungles. "Ohohohoho it looks like the last of my new E-100 robots is ready, wake up E-102!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as his new red colored robot turned on and was ready to walk away from the construction station it was made at. "My you're something, you are E-102 Gamma and I'm Dr. Eggman your master" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to his new elite robot with a smile. "Master..." E-102 Gamma said as he looked at the human, Gamma and the rest of the E-100's stood taller then Dr. Eggman and looked fierce.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear you call me master" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as E-102 Gamma looked around the room he was in, he saw Mecha Sonic looking at a capsule that had what looked like a new Silver Sonic robot. He also saw the Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles in capsules being repaired, he also saw a fierce looking Metal Sonic that was barely holding together but repairs were underway. "Those are your fellow Elite Badniks, you are an Elite Badnik and as such you are a Commander over a Horde of Badniks" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, though E-102 Gamma was getting linked up to the Egg Net in order to learn everything he needed to know but for Gamma it seemed to be a slow process at first but within minutes he was learning faster then any of his brethren.

"Gamma you are going to serve on my marvelous Egg Carrier flying fortress, but before we can leave you must complete training programs I have for you and the other robots ready for the challenge" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. Shortly he escorted Gamma to the training course and there Gamma shot down dolls shaped liked Tails and Knuckles, but in the end he destroyed a doll shaped like Sonic. "Impressive you actually beat Beta's record, speaking of which...your final training program is to win a fight with E-101 Beta your older brother" Dr. Oliver Eggman instructed. "Dr. Eggman the Egg Keeper units are busy making sure the other Elite Badniks are ready, units Delta, Epsilo and Zeta are ready and awaiting orders to begin their training" Bocoe said to Dr. Oliver Eggman over a radio.

"Good news Bocoe, I'm witnessing the final training for Gamma. Once his training is complete we shall take off" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "You mean we're heading back to Angel Island?" Decoe said. "Of course we are! The Master Emerald is key to my unique and genius plan to take over Station Square and then the world!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out. Meanwhile Gamma was having a serious battle with Beta, but as fast as Beta was he was no match for Gamma, much to Dr. Oliver Eggman's surprise. After seeing that he knew now what he had to do for his next mass produce robots but he needed more data on the Elite Badniks first, and project Omega was still in the works.

Minutes after the robots completed their training, a very big and bulky green robot known as ZERO was leading the Elite Badniks on to the Egg Carrier. "Whoever would've thought Dr. Eggman would make robots that could give even Sonic a run for his money" Decoe said to Bocoe with a grin. "The doctor has truly outdone himself this time around" Bocoe said with a grin as he and Decoe had a high five. "Thank you Decoe and Bocoe, it's always nice to get praise from hired help" the doctor said as he grin "and behold my great new E-100 Series robots!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he made a pose.

"Roll-call...E-100 Alpha code-named ZERO, E-101 Beta, E-102 Gamma, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta" Decoe said as he did a roll-call on the names of the new Elite Badniks for the Egg Carrier. "With these new robots my enemies will be powerless, and Chaos shall be mine!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin as he launched the Egg Carrier out of the jungles of Mystic Ruins where the Final Egg base was hidden.

Meanwhile beneath the ocean waters Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II was listening in on nearby communications. "Well, well, well...it seems that my brother Oliver is still alive after all...no matter, now that the real Dr. Eggman! Is here I'm going to go through with my plans to revive Chaos and use him to destroy Station Square and all those fools who stand in my way" Neo Dr. Eggman said as he launched his Egg Carrier from the ocean and stayed a safe distant from Dr. Oliver Eggman's Egg Carrier, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Adventure 1

Chaos is here!

I can't hold on much longer, but I'll never let go, I don't know how much longer this will last, but I've got no regrets...because I've opened up my heart to all the possibilities in the world!

Green thought of these words in his mind for some reason as he and Nicolas landed, by the time Green landed he could tell something was wrong. He didn't know exactly what but it was a deep gut feeling told him that it all started yesterday.

Mystic Ruins one and a half days ago

Deep in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins a Mobian fisherman known as Big the Cat was sleeping peacefully along with his friend Froggy, it was the middle of the night when the Purple Chaos Emerald landed in the Mystic Ruins jungle. "Ribbit! Ribbit!" Froggy said in his Mobini language, translated he basically said "Big! Big! Something landed over in there! Let's go see what it is!" and to that Big replied "hey Froggy wait for me!" Big brought his fishing pole with him as he ran off with Froggy. Shortly the two found the Purple Chaos Emerald, but they didn't know what it was aside from a pretty glowing stone. "Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" Froggy said as he hopped up and down with excitement. Translated he said "Big! Over here! The thing that crashed is right here! I don't know what it is but is glowing! It's surely a pretty glowing stone" and to that Big said "wow! For such a little thing it made quite a mess...it's surely pretty and it glows like a star Froggy and it doesn't seem to belong to anyone" Big said slowly but calmly to his friend. "Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit, ribbit" Froggy said, translated he said "well Big since it seems like nobody dropped it and no one around here Felidae or otherwise is around. so I guess maybe you can have it" and to that Big simple said "I guess it's finders keepers huh?" Big said with a nice big smile on his face.

However their celebration over the glowing stone Big was going to have as a good luck charm was short lived, a strange liquid like creature came out from the rocks around where the Chaos Emerald landed. And when Froggy turned around and noticed it, the creature jumped into Froggy's mouth and forced itself into his body, the creature then took over most of Froggy's will and in order to keep itself hidden within the frog Mobini a tail grew on Froggy. "Am I seeing things or did you just grow a tail Froggy?" Big asked his little friend. "Ribbt...Ribbit!" translated Froggy said "Big...I...I'm...Chaos Emerald!" and with that Froggy jumped for the Purple Chaos Emerald and then swallowed it. "What the...Froggy what'd you do that for?" and all Big got back was "ribbit! Ribbit!" in a translated reply that was "more Chaos Emeralds! More Chaos Emeralds for Chaos!" and with that Froggy hopped away.

Station Square one day ago

Chris was enjoying herself spending time hanging out with Cream the Rabbit and her Chao Cheese and Chocola "thanks for bringing us with you to Twinkle Park Chris" Cream said. "Your welcome Cream, since we haven't had any adventures for a while I thought it would be nice to hang out at Twinkle Park" Chris said to her friend. "I heard you met Sonic, his friend Tails and the Freedom Fighters since I was gone" Cream said as she remembered something.

"Yup, Sonic is by far the fastest thing alive. To think all this time those Freedom Fighters were fighting that Dr. Robotnik fellow in order to keep us safe" Chris said. "Indeed, when Green told me tales about them I was quite excited to hear how they've kept people safe for so long" Cream said as she walked down the sidewalk with Chris. As for Cheese and Chocola they were flying ahead of the human and Mobian but then a Mobini frog out of the blue came hopping by in the air and the frog crashed into the twin Chao and was knocked out. "Cheese! Chocola!" Cream said in shock as she saw her little Chao friends on the sidewalk knocked out. "What the heck happened..." Chris said as she noticed something and picked it up "what is this?" Chris said to Cream. "It looks like a frog but it has a tail...and it looks like it hopped out of Twinkle Park" Cream said. Just then there was a loud thud as a very huge purple Mobian cat came running towards the group while shouting "Froggy!" and within seconds the cat crashed into Chris and Cream.

The Mobian frog then jumped away and towards the train station, "oh come back Froggy..." the cat said, shortly after that he noticed he fell on top of Chris and Cream and got up to stop squishing them. "Sir why did you run at us?" Chris asked the cat. "Hmm...?" the Mobian replied. "Were you looking for that frog that came out of Twinkle Park?" Cream asked. "Mmmmhmmm" the cat said as he shook his head. Chris had a feeling that given how slow this cat was that it would take a while to try and figure out what was going on with the cat and the frog.

After a few hours Cream, Chris, Cheese and Chocola finally understood what was going on, "so let me get this straight...your name is Big? And you were inside Twinkle Park looking for your friend Froggy?" Chris asked the tall Mobian. "Yup" Big said with a smile on his face. After a heavy sigh Chris said "I'm glad that's all settled" Chris said. "Indeed but there's only one problem..." Big said as he thought for a moment he then said "Froggy keeps hopping away from me and I can't figure out why" Big said as he cried for a moment. "Mr. Big would you like for us to help you look for Froggy?" Cream asked. "Sure I'd love some help" Big said with a big smile on his face. "I think I saw the frog hop off towards the train station" Chris said to her friends. "Then we'd better go and find Froggy" Big said but it was late at night by that time and when Cream realized that she said "Mr. Chris it's getting late and Cheese and Chocola and I should head back to the mansion before you two look for Froggy" Cream said. "Oh I didn't notice how late it was getting" Chris said as she looked around.

The group took a route to Thorndyke Mansion through the park, as they walked though something came out of one of the sewer manholes. It was some kind of an odd creature made out of water "oh my! I wonder what that stuff is doing here?" Big said as he looked at the puddle of water "you've seen this before Big?!" Chris said in a bit of disbelief. "I saw Froggy drink this stuff before he ate my lucky charm" Big explained to the group. Just then the liquid took on a semi-solid form that looked like some kind of three fingered, green eyes water monster with its brain visible and it looked like it had two dreadlocks. "Oh my!" Cream said. "Its some kind of monster!" Chris said as she was shocked.

"Chao! Chao!" both Cheese and Chocola seemed very joyful and excited while everyone else was scared, nearby people already ran out of the park. And the group almost made a run for it but Cheese and Chocola were slowly flying towards the water monster. "Chao!" said Cheese. "Chao!" said Chocola. "Oh no! Please don't go near that thing its dangerous you two!" Cream said as she quickly grabbed her two Chao. The Chao kept on calling to the water monster though, they seemed very excited and happy to see the monster for reasons Cream, Chris and Big didn't know at all, the water monster looked at the group for about a minute shortly after that the water monster didn't seem interested in the group and jumped very high up very fast.

The Freedom Fighters were in the middle of Station Square when they heard the people crying out monster, interested in what was going on Princess Sally asked a police officer what was going on "we don't know miss! People just say there's some kind of monster, its jumping on buildings from what we've heard and its heading for city hall" one of the officers explained. "It sounds like ze trouble of the Eggman no?" Antoine said. "We don't know yet Antoine, we have to see what's going on first" Princess Sally said as she led the group to city hall. Cream, Chris, Big, Cheese and Chocola were in the crowd at city hall when the Freedom Fighters and police arrived and saw the water monster. Meanwhile Sonic was jumping on roof tops enjoying himself, but then he saw police cars and he decided to see what was going on in case someone needed a hero especially one as way past cool as Sonic.

"Stop! We have you surrounded!" a policeman yelled out at the water monster. However the creature didn't listen to them "alright men fire!" the policemen then fired bullets at the water monster, however none of their bullets left its body. They just floated until it dropped all of the bullets out of its body "our weapons don't have any effect! We need lasers!" a cop yelled as he fired a few more shots before the water monster now enraged began to destroy police cars. It also was destroying some nearby building entrances until Princes Sally yelled out "alright Freedom Fighters! Let's do it to it!" and with that they got the water monsters attention. "En guarde zou terrible beast" Antoine shouted as he tried to cut the creature with his sword but it went right through the water monster on the first slash and on the second it grabbed Antoine's sword. "I ehem...ehe I take it you aren't the type to peacefullity surrender?" Antoine said with a nervous smile to the water monster but it replied by hitting him aside with one blow and then it tossed his sword into a building.

"Careful everyone! That thing is more powerful then it looks" Sally said. "Nicole do you have anything on this monster?" Sally asked her A.I friend. "Negative Sally...though the creature seems to be sensitive in his brain area" Nicole said. "Alright then Freedom Fighters try to focus on that monster's brain" Sally said as she pointed at the monster, with that Rotor and Bunnie tried to rush at the creature but it stretched its arms and grabbed on to a nearby lamp poll and then pulled itself out of their way and then came around and kicked them in the back. Just then out of the blue Sonic dashed by and then scratched his nose and said to the monster "I can see you have a brain pal so I suggest that you use it!" Sonic said in his usual sarcastic tone to the water monster.

"Sonic! Your timing is perfect as ever!" Sally said with excitement. "Hi Sal, I see we've got a new friend in town who doesn't like to play by the rules" Sonic said as he stared at the monster while it moved its head and hands in unusual manners suggesting it was thinking of fighting him or trying to figure Sonic out. "This monster appears to be made out of water" Bunnie said as she got up. "Nice to see you and Rotor are okay Bunnie, I found Ant knocked out but I took him to Chris and Cream and their looking after him" Sonic said to Bunnie as he looked back to his fellow Freedom Fighters. "Sonic this monster's has been making trouble since it arrived, though that could partly be the fault of the police..." Sally said. "What did the cops do to get this thing so mad?" Sonic asked. "They fired bullets at it and then it started to fight, it doesn't seem like its reasonable" Sally explained. "Shame because I bet the pools could use someone like this dude" Sonic said. "Sonic! Look out!" Sally said as the monster tried to attack Sonic but he jumped out of the way and made sure Sally was safe. "Okay Sal two things, first does this thing have a weak spot?" Sonic asked Sally "yes Sonic it's weak spot is it's brain" Sally said. "Sweet! Second please stay here and leave the hero to do his thing" Sonic said as he took off with a grin on his face.

Shortly the hedgehog and monster began to fight, the creature was fast for being about 6 feet tall and looking sluggish at first glance. Sonic was able to dodge the monster's attacks and used a Homing Attack to hit the monster's brain, after doing this a few times the monster turned into a puddle of water and Sonic said "I'll play with you some other time" with a smirk on his face he felt proud of himself until the puddle moved away into a sewer nearby through a manhole "hey come back here you big drip!" Sonic yelled at the monster as it vanished.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you're alright" Sally said. "It was no big deal...but...what was that odd water monster?" Sonic said as he looked at the sewer where the monster vanished. On top of city hall a dark figure looked over and watched what happened "ahahaha Sonic...you and your Freedom Fighters are such fools, that monster was Chaos the god of destruction. And soon he'll be mine and you'll all be a forgotten piece of history" the figure said, it was Robo-Robotnik mk II the Neo Dr. Eggman who was plotting on a way to get Chaos and use him for his plans.

Earlier that day aboard Air Force One

"Where is Dr. Eggman! Its been almost two whole weeks and we haven't seen Dr. Eggman anywhere" President Bush of the United States yelled out. "Mr. President we are doing everything in our power to locate Dr. Eggman" one of the people in his mobile office said. "And to think there's another mad man out there calling himself Dr. Eggman...or Robo-Robotnik mk II" the President said as he remembered the terrible news he heard from the Freedom Fighters about the fact there we two men calling themselves Dr. Eggman and that the second one is from an alternate reality and is really a robot who's feared for his murderous methods of doing things next to Dr. Oliver Eggman. "We're doing everything in our power to make sure our cities are safe in case the Neo Dr. Eggman shows up with his armies of Shadowbots" one of the people on Air Force One said to the president. "We've received word from G.U.N that a new series of surveillance satellites are going to be launched to locate Dr. Eggman and the Neo Dr. Eggman as we've called this second Dr. Eggman we got word about from the Freedom Fighters" Christina Cooper the new personal aide of President Bush said to her boss and Commander In-Chief.

"Yeah the egg heads at G.U.N finally got around to making satellites to look for the Eggmen but that won't do us any good" Rouge the Bat said. "Rouge?!" Topaz said in shock. "What? I'm right, why can't we just admit Dr. Eggman and Neo Dr. Eggman are just to cleaver for us? Obviously after getting his plans ruined by Nazo the first Eggman is taking a break and keeping himself hidden until he hatches up a new plan. And Neo Dr. Eggman is simply waiting for the right moment to attack Station Square since he's convinced its the only human city in the world and the only place other then South Island that the United Federation has any army forces" Rouge explained to her team mate and everyone else in the room. "Unfortunately Rouge is right...no matter what we do Eggman is always a step ahead of us, I just want my people safe from that murderous Neo Dr. Eggman who doesn't care if people die in his plan to rule the world" President Bush said with a hint of defeat in his tone as he held his hands together and closed his eyes while thinking.

"With all of that said and done, many people have began to explore the Mystic Ruins since the arrival of the Floating Island" Christina Cooper said. "Can you remind me how the Floating Island ended up over the Mystic Ruins" the president asked. "Shortly after Green used Chaos Control to become Nazo the silver glowing hedgehog used his powers to destroy the E-99 Badnik unit made by Dr. Eggman, after that he sent Chris, Rouge. Nicolas and possibly Eggman into the Mystic Ruins while he traveled to other worlds. When that happened the Floating Island of myths known as Angel Island came into the airspace of Mystic Ruins" Christina explained while showing stocked video footage of events that happened, "yeah and Knuckles insisted no one went up to Angel Island because the two Echidna factions are fighting each other up there and he hates trespassers" Rouge said somewhat sarcastically and seriously at the same time. How far has word spread of Angel Island's existence? And why hasn't it moved since it arrived in the Mystic Ruins?" the president asked his aide and everyone else in the room. "As far as most people know its a myth and legend, however almost everyone in Station Square at this point knows of Angel Island and some people have told other people about it but we don't expect anyone from far away to visit the Mystic Ruins to see the island for sometime" Christina Cooper said. "And as for why it hasn't moved...well we'd need Green and Nicolas to figure that out because when I went on Angel Island in the past it always moved though when the Master Emerald was trapped in Sky Sanctuary Zone it didn't move until the Master Emerald was returned to it" Rouge explained.

"Speaking of Mobians how's the Thorndyke family been since this happened? Especially Chris" the president asked. "I took these photos while on one of my routine missions to keep an eye on Chris sir" Mr. Stewart said to the president as he showed photos of the Thorndyke's and their maid and butler having fun with the Freedom Fighters and Cream and her Chao. As well as Sonic and Tails though Amy was elsewhere with Dr. Nate Morgan "its good to know you've done a great job keeping Chris and the Thorndyke family safe Agent S" the president said as he looked at the photos "I just wish we knew where Green and Nicolas were so we could use their help once again...after all they know more about those Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald then I do..." the president said as he looked at a photo of Green shaking his hand.

Mystic Ruins Tails's workshop Right now!

Green got off of his bi-plane the Nimbus and took a deep breath of fresh air, he wondered what happened since he left Station Square. "Nicolas we need to head for the train station fast" Green said as he took off however his run was short because he saw Dr. Oliver Eggman "why hello there Dr. Eggman, long time no see" he said as he looked at the big doctor. "Why if it isn't Green the Hedgehog?! I didn't recognize you in that outfit. Nice to see you here in the Mystic Ruins, I was looking for Tails because he had a Chaos Emerald but knowing you...I'll take a Chaos Emerald from you instead" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "I don't have any emeralds you want Eggman, why do you want them this time around?" Green asked. "Well if you must know its because I'm going to give them all to Chaos!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a smug look on his face. "Chaos?!" Green said in disbelief. "Yes Chaos! The god of destruction, he's a powerful monster made out of liquid Chaos. Everytime I feed him a Chaos Emerald he get's bigger and more powerful, I sent him in his 0 form to fight Sonic but the hedgehog is to powerful for Chaos 0 form. My scanners aren't detecting Chaos Emeralds on you but I bet you know where some are" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Chaos..." Green said. "Fine if you won't tell me I'll make you scream out the locations!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said while under the belief that Green had Chaos Emeralds hidden someplace. Using his new Egg Hornet upgrade for the Egg Mobile, Dr. Oliver Eggman, first he dropped a series of bombs to try and get Green but the hedgehog evaded and hit the cockpit of the Egg Hornet, then the doctor said "all systems...full power!" and with that he charged at Green with drills ready to get Green but he evaded and got Dr. Oliver Eggman stuck in the ground long enough for Green to destroy the Egg Hornet upgrade.

"You'll pay for this Green! Soon you'll all pay! I'll get all of the Chaos Emeralds before anyone else!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he flew off in his Egg Mobile. "Green are you alright?" Nicolas asked his friend. "I'm fine...its just...Chaos" Green said as he thought about Chaos. Then a bright orb of red light came near Green and said "hurry to Station Square Green! Your friends are there waiting for you! But as soon as you meet them help Knuckles in the Mystic Ruins!" the orb of red light had a beautiful female voice and Green wasn't sure why but he felt like doing as the voice advised him to do.

Green then took the next train to Station Square and within ten minutes he arrived in the city of Station Square. He then ran off to the Emerald Coast resort hotel to meet up with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters but they weren't there, so he went to the Thorndyke Mansion in order to see if his friends were there, and just as he suspected they were all there except for Amy and Dr. Nate Morgan. "Hi everyone" Green said as he stepped into the mansion. "Green!" everyone shouted in excitement as Green entered the house.

Chaos is here! Two Dr. Eggmen are planning to take over the world! What'll happen next as two evil Eggmen and their empires clash and Station Square is caught in the middle? Can Green and the Freedom Fighters and a few new allies save the day? Find out as the story goes on.


	2. Adventure 2

Adventure 2

The pathway to the Pinball Party of Chaos!

Green's friends were thrilled to see him again after he disappeared for about two weeks now, Green was happy to see his friends to but he had a feeling this reunion wasn't happening under the best of circumstances. "Green it's been so long since we last saw you!" Princess Sally Acorn said as she hugged her friend. "It's been a long time since we last met Freedom Fighters...it's nice to see the Thorndyke family has been good to you all" Green said with a smile as Sally hugged him. "Green! Where have you been?" Chris asked her friend. "It'll take a little while to explain...and I have a feeling all of you encountered something bad yesterday" Green said to everyone as he took off his backpack, the Freedom Fighters were use to seeing Green wearing adventurer gear such as his hat his uncle Fang left for him.

When Green went into the workshop of Dr. Chuck Thorndyke he saw an old friend of his from years ago, Big the Cat! When Green heard Sally say "we met somebody last night in the mists of all the chaos that went on" and when Green saw that Sally meant Big the Cat he cheerfully said with a smile while waving hi "hi Big, long time no see old buddy" and when he said that everyone in the room was surprise or shocked. "Hello there..." Big said as he was taking a moment to try and remember the green hedgehog who looked like someone he met and played with back when he was a kid. "Your name is Green right?" Big asked his old friend.

"Yup that's me Big" Green said. "I'm ah bit confused" Bunnie said, "I think that Mr. Green and Mr. Big are saying they've met each other before?" Cream said, "Green do you know this guy?" both Sally and Chris asked the same question at the same time. "Yeah I do, actually Big here is an old childhood friend of mine" Green said to the rest of his friends. "How exactly did you two meet?" Dr. Chuck Thorndyke asked. "Well Dr. Thorndyke that's an old story...it all happened about...mmm...I'd say 6 to 7 years ago, my mother and uncles took me to see Station Square in order to relax. We went on a tour to the Mystic Ruins but I got lost in the jungle and was saved by Large the Cat, who's the father of Big here" Green said as he sat on a chair next to Big and was explaining his story "Large and his wife Barbara took care of me, Large went to look for my family and I played with Big until my family came and picked me up. I was in trouble afterwards but that's how Big and I met long ago...oh how are your parents Big?" Green finished explaining his story and then asked Big a question.

"I haven't seen my mommy or daddy in a long time...I just do what my dad Large did...I catch fish and enjoy eating them" Big simply said with a bit of a sad look on his face "Mr. Big is here with us because his little friend Froggy is missing" Cream said after sipping some tea. "Froggy...is he a friend or pet? Or both?" Green asked his friend. "Yup...Froggy has been with me for years, even when my mommy and daddy disappeared Froggy was there for me. But now after eating some odd stuff and my lucky charm he's been acting weird and is hopping about all on his own...I hate to think of what poor Froggy is going through right now" Big said with a sad look on his face.

"There, there Big, we'll get Froggy back" Green said. "It's time we brought you up to speed on what's been going on Green" Sally said. "What trouble has happened this time?" Green asked. "Well it all started yesterday...Sonic went out on one of his runs while Amy and Dr. Nate Morgan were looking into other matters, the Freedom Fighters and I have spent most of our time at the Emerald Coast Resort or here at the Thorndyke Mansion while Tails has been busy setting up our base in the Mystic Ruins. As you already know Robo-Robotnik mk II now calling himself Dr. Eggman flew a giant airship base in order to invade Station Square, however his Egg Carrier ship vanished about two weeks ago and we suspect he's been hiding in the ocean someplace. Froggy the friend of Big seemed to consume some kind of mutating liquid which made the frog grow a tail, Froggy then ate a Chaos Emerald that Big found...at least from what Big has told us that's what happened" Sally explained as she was recalling events that happened. "While looking for Froggy, Big went into Twinkle Park and bumped into Chris and Cream shortly after that, Froggy hopped into the train station and the three were going to look for Froggy but it got late at night and Cream had to come back to the mansion. However a strange water like monster came out of the sewers in the park of Station Square where Chris, Big, Cream and her twin Chao, Cheese and Chocola. Big said that Froggy drank some part of the water monster which made the frog grow a tail, at first it seemed like the monster was going to attack them but it ignored them and then jumped around on buildings. By the time Sonic here returned from his run the Station Square Police were engaging the water monster, they ordered it to surrender shortly after it jumped in front of city hall. But it refused to listen to them and in fear they shot at the water monster, but it stopped the bullets in its body and then let them drop on to the ground. After that it started to rampage and caused damage in the city hall area of the city, since Tails was at his workshop and Amy was with Dr. Nate and we didn't catch up with Sonic yet it was up to me, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor to fight the monster with tactical support from Nicole" Sally said in best of detail she could remember but then Sonic cut in.

"And then as quick as the wind I ran into the scene and saved everyone from a serious butt kicking from the water monster I, then I showed the beast a thing or two for coming into the city and making trouble!" Sonic said as he stood in a heroic pose. "Right Sonic...and then the creature disappeared after that fight, it went into the sewers so we're thinking of checking in the sewer system for any clues to its location" Sally explained. "And I detected some unusual metal near the area at the time of the monster's escape, I think that somehow Robo-Robotnik mk II is behind the water monster" Nicole said, the handheld A.I could only do so much to help the team from her tiny computer body and Nicolas knew that.

"Nicole do you have any footage of the monster?" Nicolas asked his fellow A.I friend. "Actually I recorded the news of the monster's attack from last night" Dr. Chuck Thorndyke said as he turned on his nearby TV and showed the news footage that Scarlet Garcia reported last night. Upon seeing the water monster Green had a very shocked look on his face, the way the creature looked seemed familiar...he remembered best he could from his forgotten memories that he reclaimed when he turned into Nazo, as well as some of his distant past memories from his time as Nazo and all he could say when he saw the water monster was "Chaos..." he fainted for about ten minutes after that.

Later on Green's friends stayed with him to see if he was alright, by the time he woke up he told them that he knows somehow that the name of the monster is Chaos. His friends asked how he knew that and all he could really remember was that he met the creature in the distant past when he was Nazo the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters didn't know what to make of it, Chris had an idea what he meant though but would ask a question about that feeling later. Once Green was well enough to move on Sally and Green worked on making plans "so Sally what are we going to do in order to stop Chaos?" Green asked. "Well...since the piece of Chaos, Froggy swallowed made the frog go after Chaos Emeralds we can assume that it wants the Chaos Emeralds for some reason" Sally said. "Poor Froggy" Big said. "Then it seems we need to split up into teams, I think Chris should help Big look for Froggy" Green said. "And the Freedom Fighters will look for Chaos Emeralds and Chaos, team one led by me will have Bunnie, Antoine and Nicole, we will look for any Chaos Emeralds close to Station Square. And team two will be led by Sonic, Rotor will go with him to and well...we could use your speed to Green and Nicolas' expertise" Sally said.

"I'll check on Amy and Dr. Morgan with Cream and her Chao, after that I need to find Knuckles before I help Chris and Big or Sonic and Rotor...I can't explain why but I have a feeling he really needs me especially since the Chaotix are still missing and last I heard he believed they were somewhere deep in the jungles around the Mystic Ruins" Green said. "Well...alright then. Freedom Fighters you have your missions now let's do it to it!" Sally said as Sonic and Rotor went to the city to look for Chaos in the sewers. Sally and her team left to look for Chaos Emeralds, Big and Chris left to look for Froggy and Green walked beside them along with Cream since they needed to head into the same general location. "Um...Green...when you said that monster is called Chaos...did you mean Chaos as in..." Chris wasn't sure what to say next but Green looked into her eyes and said "I don't know Chris...I just don't know" he could tell what she was trying to ask but he couldn't recall at all if it was true that this Chaos monster was The Chaos he mentioned when he first turned into Nazo the Hedgehog.

Later on at Station Square Big and Chris went to the train station and left to the Mystic Ruins to look for Froggy. Cream, Cheese, Chocola and Green went to check on Dr. Nate Morgan and Amy who were in the Emerald Coast Resort but in the casino area close by there was panic. Cream, her Chao and Green ran over to the area to see what was going on and Dr. Nate Morgan was seen collapsed on the ground. "Dr. Morgan!" Green yelled as he ran to his friend. "Green?" Dr. Nate Morgan said. "Easy Dr. Morgan...what happened to you?" Sonic said to his friend as he helped him up. "Dr. Eggman attacked us with Chaos...Julian...kidnapped Amy..." Dr. Morgan weakly said. "Where did Julian go?" Green asked his friend calmly. "Casinopolis..." Dr. Nate Morgan said before he passed out. "Cream, take Dr. Morgan to the Chao Garden and see what you can do for him please" Green said as he helped get Dr. Nate Morgan into an elevator leading to the Chao Garden. "Cheese, Chocola and I will do our best to heal him with our healing powers" Cream said as she and her Chao took the doctor to the safety of the Chao Garden.

"Looks like Dr. Julian Eggman has gotten back into the habit of kidnapping Amy" Green said to his fellow hedgehog Mobian friend. "Indeed" Sonic said. "By the way Sonic, where's Rotor? I thought you two were in the sewers?" Green asked his friend. "We were but I found an unusual pair of shoes that make me able to do a Light Speed Dash" Sonic said as he pointed to his new sneakers. "Hmm...interesting...I've heard of shoes with special powers before and Dr. Eggman...the real one has made shoes able to do special things but the effects were temporary" Nicolas said as he remembered all of the TV Monitors with speed sneaker power ups in them.

And so the group went into Casinopolis and saw all kinds of machines, some of them were made by both Dr. Oliver Eggman and Neo Dr. Eggman. "Look Sonic! That machine looks like one of the E-68 Badnik Builder robots I've seen in the Egg Net" Nicolas said as he pointed to the giant robot while in his hologram form. "And not to far from it is another E-Series robot" Green said. "Indeed...it's an E-67 Pinball Machine" Green said. "I hate pinball machines..." Sonic said as he remembered the events back on the mountain base Dr. Robotnik Prime made that had pinball like defense systems. And in the Casino Night Zone base Dr. Robotnik Prime made he tortured Sonic by putting him in a pinball machine that was gigantic, those were not fun times for Sonic at all.

"Sonic! Those E-Series robots are capturing Mobinis and some of the people and...it looks like their turning them into Badniks and Robotizing them" Nicolas said. "Hehehahahahaha! Right you are, I saw how many people came into this Casinopolis area and figured that I could make an army here" Robo-Robotnik mk II said from a giant computer monitor as he overlooked everything going on. "Julian! Only you would think of doing something like this" Sonic shouted. "Right you are Sonic...and I have decided to play a little game with you" Robo-Robotnik mk II said with an evil smile. "What kind of game doc?" Sonic asked. "Simple...if you play on E-67 and beat me then I'll let all of your friends go...and if you lose...well then I'd be a few steps closer to destroying Station Square" Robo-Robotnik mk II in his Dr. Eggman robot body said with a sinister grin to Sonic. "And what about me?" Green asked his enemy. "Well Tails has crashed recently near the Emerald Coast thanks to me, the Chaos Emerald he had will surely make me able to turn Chaos into a larger monster" Robo-Robotnik mk II said.

"We won't let you get away with this you evil robot" a being said as he came in out of nowhere, the being had a glow to him as he flew. The being was mostly purple with bluish eyes and he ware some kind of waistcoat. "What the...?! Who are you?" Sonic said to the odd being. "The names NiGHTS, I saw all the trouble that Dr. Eggman was creating here and I decided to play his games and free the people so they can continue to have dreams" the odd being called NiGHTS said. "And I'm going to help out my friends that the Eggman captured!" a very energetic monkey with two maracas and a said as he was jumping and dancing "my names Amigo! And I'd be glad to help you guys out" the monkey said, it was odd and sudden how this monkey appeared, the monkey looked nothing like most Mobians, he ware pants and a shirt and a red bow as well as a sombrero, he also had a blue and lavender colored earrings in his left ear.

"Nicolas?" Green said to his friends. "I'm not sure what to make of these two especially the one named NiGHTS but they seem to mean well" Nicolas said. "So you two have a bone to pick with Eggman to?" Sonic asked the two newcomers as he scratched his nose. "Yup" NiGHTS said. "Si" Amigo said while shaking his maracas.

"Sonic, I'll go check on Tails and see if he's still at the Emerald Coast somewhere, you keep an eye on these two and save as many people as you can" Green said as he ran off to go check on Tails. While on his way out Green saw Mayor Bullyani and warned the Mayor about what was going on in Casinopolis and the Mayor as quickly as possible warned the city about what was going on and to stay away from Casinopolis until the Freedom Fighters took care of what was going on, of course when Sally and her team heard what was going on they went to Casinopolis to try and see if there was anything they could do to help.

Meanwhile at the Emerald Coast, Green and Nicolas had a few run ins with E-03 Sweeper, E-02 Rhinotank and E-01 Baby Kiki, Badniks. The Badniks were easy to take care of and Green had a feeling that Dr. Oliver Eggman left these robots here for his plans to drive people away from Station Square and ultimately take over the city. "Nicolas can you pick up the Tornado's' signal?" Green asked his friend as he took a moment to stop, "yes I have a fixed location less then a quarter mile from here towards the well...I'll just make a map" Nicolas said as he made a virtual map of the route to Tails' location. "Thanks buddy, with this gear I should be able to get over there quicker" Green said as he finished putting a pair of red gloves on and his blue and red shoes, these shoes could allow him to run at regular speeds and the gloves were meant to help with swimming if it was needed.

And so Green went on to try and find Tails and the Tornado, as he ran down a boardwalk though a big orca came out of nowhere and tried to attack him. As the orca attacked it destroyed most of the boardwalk in the process, "wow this guys doesn't like hedgehogs" Green said to Nicolas as he looked at the orca. "Oh but I do like hedgehogs...I like to tare them apart into tiny pieces" the orca said with blood lust in his eyes. "What the...did you just speak Mobian?" Green asked the orca from a safe distance. "Yes I do you land dweller, my name is Akhlut...Robotnik needed assistance to secure the beaches from the Badniks so me and my pod came to take over the waters of the beach and destroy all of the robots belonging to Robotnik's brother" Akhlut said to Green.

"I'd like to see one of you guys get me on land where I'm going" Green said as he dashed off at speeds Akhlut couldn't keep up with, not even his closest orca troops could catch up to Green. Soon Green arrived at the crash site of the Tornado and he saw Tails was nowhere to be found and if there was a Chaos Emerald here it was gone, Green saw a capsule that had a lot of Mobinis captured in it, while exploring the Emerald Coast he saved the nature Mobinis and brought them with him in order to keep them safe from the Badniks and Akhlut's pod.

"Ahahaha! Thanks to your little friend I have a Chaos Emerald I'm willing to test on Chaos" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a sinister grin. "Dr. Eggman!? Are you Oliver?" Green asked his old enemy. "What do you mean? Oh you must mean my old name I've chosen to leave behind, my name is Dr. Eggman! You should know that by now Green...and it looks like you're trying to get Tails' plane for him and release the Mobinis my Badniks worked so hard to capture" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "What do you mean Eggman? Tails crashed and...didn't you capture him?" Green asked the doctor. "No he was gone when I got here, but I found the Yellow Chaos Emerald he kept hidden in his plane. Now that I have it I'm going to feed it to Chaos and test his powers against you" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"Good luck with all the orcas making trouble for you" Green said. "Oh yes the orcas your Freedom Fighters call in have been a thorn in my side" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "Akhlut and his friends are no friends to me, they work for...have you met their boss yet?" Green said to Dr. Oliver Eggman. "Akhlut...so that's the name of the pod leader of whatever the leader of an orca pod is call. Enough of this nonsense! Chaos! Come Chaos and feed on this Chaos Emerald I found for you" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as Chaos appeared in the form of a puddle and then Dr. Oliver Eggman tossed the Yellow Chaos Emerald into it and it transformed Chaos into his Chaos 1 form. "Wow! Chaos is about twice his size now and he has bones in his left arm" Green said as he looked at Chaos. "He surely grows on you, to think with just one emerald he got this big, imagine if I get all seven Chaos Emeralds and gave them to Chaos!? Then he'd be unstoppable! No force in the universe could stand in our way, I'll take over Station Square making it Eggmanland and from there Chaos will do as I say" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "You can try but I can assure you that you'll never get all seven Chaos Emeralds doc, I've stopped that from happening before and I'll do it again!" Green yelled out.

"Gr...Chaos attack Green! Make him suffer for ruining my plans in the past!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as Chaos in his Chaos 1 form began to attack Green, though Chaos had more power now he still had his major weakness. "This guy is tough...Nicolas any clue on weaknesses?" Green asked his friend. "Only one...aim for the brain with a few good Homing Attacks should do the trick" Nicolas said to Green. "Alright!" He said as he did as Nicolas advised him to do. "No Chaos!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as Chaos was defeated. "looks like he's not strong enough for your plans doc...tell me where did you find Chaos?" Green said to Dr. Oliver Eggman. "Silence! I'll let you know that when I've gotten enough emeralds, for now I must deal with the orcas...E-56 Calamar! Rise from the depths to fight these orcas and send them out of here! This belongs to the Eggman Empire!" Dr. Oliver Eggman order a gigantic Badnik Horde Commander that looked like a giant squid. "So doc what happened to Tails?" Green asked Oliver as he jumped on the nearby capsule and set the Mobinis free. "Ah! My Mobini batteries! Curses...as for Tails I'm not sure! I thought you took him to a hospital...you did didn't you?" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked his enemy.

"Oh my goodness...Julian must've gotten to him first! I've got to got doc, see you later and it looks like E-56 Calamar is doing his job but at the cost of him being operating" Green said as he dash off and the orcas led by Akhlut destroyed the gigantic Badnik but because they were hurt badly they had to retreat. "No! Not E-56!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out as he lost three times now in one day.

Meanwhile in Casinopolis Sonic, NiGHTS and Amigo worked hard to beat the pinball machines that Robo-Robotnik mk II aka Neo Dr. Eggman set up, Sonic was surprised when he learned that Tails and Amy were captured and brainwashed by Robo-Robotnik mk II so they could work for him. However thanks to the three heroes Tails, Amy and everyone else the doctor captured was set free, and the two E-Series robots that Julian captured were destroyed. The E-69 Alarmclock robots were turned off thanks to Tails, and with everyone captured now set free Casinopolis was opened back up to the public again and the heroes were praised. Well everyone except NiGHTS who vanished into thin air shortly after his friends were rescued and Amigo enjoyed the celebration and partied with his maracas along with his friends and sister.

By the time Green got back to Casinopolis, everything was alright, with everything in Casinopolis seemingly alright Green went to check on Dr. Nate Morgan and Cream and her Chao. Green went up to the Chao garden and was glade to see that Dr. Nate Morgan was alright "hi Dr. Morgan...where did Cream and her Chao go?" Green said to the doctor. "Cream and her Chao friends had to go back to their home, Cream's mother Vanilla was completely scared when she heard about Chaos attacking last night" Dr. Nate Morgan said as he and a friend of his were looking at some Chao eggs. "Oh I see...at least Dr. Li-Valentine is here to keep you company" Green said with a grin. "Well when I heard that I could watch Chao in a Chao Garden for research purposes with my old friend Dr. Morgan, I couldn't refuse the offer" Dr. Li-Valentine said in a cheerful manner to Green. "Green can you please come here" Dr. Nate Morgan asked his young friend. "Sure" Green said.

"Can you hold on to this Chao egg here for a little while?" Dr. Nate Morgan asked. "Sure thing" Green said, and within minutes of holding the Chao egg the Chao inside it hatched and was very happy to see Green. "Oh my! A Chao hatched right before my eyes...amazing!" Green said as he looked at the cute and squishy Chao. "What would you like to name your Chao?" Dr. Li-Valentine asked Green. "This little guy...hmm...how about Sprocket?" Green said to the Chao and it happily replied to the name. "He seems to like his new name" Dr. Nate Morgan said with a smile. "Alright then Sprocket let's get you something to eat" and with that Green took care of his little Chao until it was able to fly, time outside of the Chao Garden didn't seem to pass by because Sonic, Tails and Amy only just now asked Green how the doctor was when he exited the Chao Garden. After he explained everything to them, he asked Amy to go stay with Dr. Nate Morgan and Dr. Li-Valentine, while Sonic, Tails, Nicolas and Green went to look for Chaos Emeralds and the next one was located somewhere in the Mystic Ruins according to Nicolas radar.

Meanwhile at the Icecap of Angel Island, Chris Thorndyke and Big the Cat were busy looking for Froggy, earlier that day they heard word of a frog being sited towards the Icecap of Angel Island. Plus a glowing red orb, the same one that talked to Green, told them that they would locate the frog at Icecap located near the Mystic Ruins. "This is close by the area where Angel Island fell from the skies not to long ago..." Chris said as she made sure her winter coat was on, Big didn't seem to care for one especially since he was to big for them.

Little did those two know that right now they were on the IceCap Zone of Angel Island, when Angel Island fell from the sky and landed near the Mystic Ruins it seemed like it landed exactly in the right place. Because along the cliffs of the Mystic Ruins area where Angel Island landed next to it seemed as if the island was once part of the Mystic Ruins and it was!

By the time Big and Chris got up to the areas of Icecap that seemed like they had rivers where fish could live, Big used his fishing rod with its new lures to try and catch some fish to eat. He and Chris enjoyed a couple fish before Big tried to catch Froggy, Chris could hardly believe that trying to catch Froggy with a fishing rod was actually going to work. But she soon saw that it worked and Froggy was trying to get the bait on Big's fishing rod, soon Big was reunited with Froggy and he was happy. But the celebration was cut short thanks to a gigantic E-Series robot that dropped down out of nowhere "target confirmed...the Mobini frog has a Chaos Emerald and a missing piece of Chaos, my master would love to have both the frog and Chaos Emerald" the giant robot said. "What are you?!" Chris cried out. "I am E-37 Fisher King, my master programmed me to capture all kinds of aquatic creatures in order to fuel his Badnik armies. I place the captured animals and Mobinis in E-47 Pumpty, E-48 Capture and E-49 Cages units in order to get them back to the base safely in time" the massive E-37 Fisher King said as he pulled out his giant fishing rod and a great weapon. "What's that?" Chris said. "My fishing rod and the mighty E-19 Cracker, Cracker was a hammer meant to be used by E-18 but it was destroyed by Green the Hedgehog and now its my hammer I use to punish those who defy Dr. Eggman" E-37 said.

"We won't let you take Froggy away!" Chris shouted. "I don't like it when people are mean to my friends" Big said as Froggy was scared and nervous. "Then we shall crush you both while trying to get the frog" and so Big was forced to fight the giant robot and its robot hammer. "Big! I'll distract this guy! You try and stop him even if it means we have to blow up the robots" Chris said as she distracted the giant robot. "Such a brave girl...I'd better use my strength to defend her and Froggy from the big mean robots" Big said as he used his fishing rob and he was able to trick the massive robot. He then used a mighty body slam to destroy the E-37 Fisher King, E-19 Cracker was more tricky though since it was a hammer able to move on its own, however Big was able to smash the hammer and he soon set the fish and Mobinis free that were captured, but among the chaos Froggy hopped away looking for Chaos Emeralds and because he was scared.

By the time Chris and Big tracked Froggy, they soon found out that Froggy hopped on to the next train for Station Square. It was there that they met up with Sonic, Tails, Nicolas and Green who were heading for Windy Valley because Nicolas' radar detected a Chaos Emerald somewhere in that area of the Mystic Ruins. Chris and Big went back to Station Square to look for Froggy while the others went on their own missions, the group made up of Nicolas, Tails, Sonic and Green found out that a stone was needed to activate the wind tunnel needed to head up into Windy Valley "don't forget Green, Knuckles needs your help! Follow me this way to find him and your friends!" the red orb said to Green again. "Green are you okay?" Tails asked his friend. "I'm alright Tails...I just remembered that Knuckles needs me...and the Chaotix need me to! Head on to Windy Valley without me...I've got to go" Green said as he dash off. "That Green can be weird at times" Sonic said. "I wonder why he didn't mention Nicolas and was it just me or was there an orb of some kind floating around?" Tails said. "Who knows little buddy? Let's get that Chaos Emerald before Dr. Eggman get's it" Sonic said. "Which Eggman?" Tails asked. "Does it really matter?" Sonic asked his friend with a shrug.

While Tails and Sonic went to look for a Chaos Emerald, Nicolas and Green went into the jungles of the Mystic Ruins not to far from the Echidna Ruins. Green ware his adventurer outfit as he explored the jungles of the Mystic Ruins and helped an exploration team get out of the jungle, he followed the odd red glowing orb who led him towards a Green Chaos Emerald. "Can you believe this Nicolas? A Chaos Emerald right here and the orb led us to it" Green said. "I've noticed the orb of red light myself but it doesn't appear to show up on my radar" Nicolas said. "I feel something strong...familiar and kind with the orb" Green said as he looked at the orb of light. When he picked up the Green Chaos Emerald the orb of light came near him and seemed to teleport him far away, when he opened his eyes he noticed he wasn't in the Mystic Ruins that he knew all to well.

And the fact he saw a statue stand high above where he picked up the Chaos Emerald was proof, he looked up at the statue and it looked just like Nazo the Hedgehog. Chao were flying around it and singing sweet and lovely songs in their language, "are you a pilgrim?" a voice said to Green. "What?" Green said as he looked behind himself. "You look like most pilgrims from other lands stranger, did you come to pay homage to the great Mysterious Guardian Nazo?" the voice belonged to a female Echidna with peach colored fur, she seemed to be warring ancient Echidna clothing that Green remembered seeing in museums. "I'm actually lost looking for friends miss...what's a statue of Nazo doing here and why are the Chao singing?" Green asked with a kind tone in his voice.

"The Mysterious Guardian Nazo...he is the fist son to the father of the Chao, the Chao love Nazo because he's their older brother, my ancestors made this statue for the Mysterious Guardian Nazo because of the kindness he did for us long ago. He helped us to understand the ancient ways which my grandmother taught me but my father and most of our warriors have forgotten...my name is Tikal" Tikal explained to Green the Hedgehog. "Wow...!...Nazo must've done something very good for your people since there's still a statue for him here...and to think that these Chao are brothers and sisters to him...he must be quite a big brother to them" Green said to Tikal while pretending he knew nothing about Nazo even though he himself was Nazo the Hedgehog.

"The Mysterious Guardian Nazo saved us long ago from evil, the ancient evil came by every fifty years until the Mysterious Guardian Nazo saved us. After he defeated the evil and allowed us to look at him he told us his father was Chaos and that the Chao are his siblings...oh Mysterious Guardian Nazo...you're needed more then ever" Tikal said as she paid homage to Nazo. Green also paid homage but he also paid homage to the God of Israel and his son Jesus because he promised them he'd always pray to them no matter what and pay homage. However shortly after that a bright white light covered Green and then he was transported back to the Mystic Ruins he knew, he looked closely at the place he picked up the Green Chaos Emerald and noticed that it had been setting on an alter and above the alter was the feet of Nazo the Hedgehog.

As Green traveled he encountered Dr. Oliver Eggman again "ahaha! So you kept an emerald hidden here after all? Well I'm going to test Chaos on you when he has two Chaos Emeralds now!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "I take it you attacked the Freedom Fighters with Chaos when he had only one emerald already and figured out he's not strong enough?" Green asked. "Yes and now you get to see him eat up the Red Chaos Emerald I used to help me break him out of the Master Emerald" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "So that's how you got Chaos...did you notice that by breaking the Master Emerald you broke a seal it had on a pocket dimension?" Green asked the doctor. "Enough! Chaos attack Green now! And here's a little snack!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he fed Chaos another Chaos Emerald and now with bones in both of his arms Chaos was in his Chaos 2 Form.

"Let's get this over with so I can save Knuckles and the Chaotix" Green said as he fought Chaos in his Chaos 2 form and won. It was hard but a victory nonetheless. "Curse you Green! I may not get your emerald now but I'll wait for the right moment to get it ahahah!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

"We'll see about that doc" Green said as he took off for the deeper areas of the jungles and soon he saw the end of a fight between Locke and a strong warrior of the Felidae tribe of cats. By the time the Felidae spotted Green the Hedgehog they captured the hedgehog and he calmly agreed to be their prisoner so long as he was with the other prisoners.

Chaos got two Chaos Emeralds! Green captured by the Felidae! Who were Amigo, NiGHTS and Tikal? Nazo the older brother of the Chao?! All these questions and more will be answered as the adventures continue, and its only a matter of time before the two Dr. Eggman doctors meet each other!


	3. Adventure 3

Adventure 3

A Chaotix history lesson

As soon as Green was brought before Team Chaotix, Knuckles and Knuckles' father Locke there was a somewhat odd mix of feelings. "I knew I'd catch up to you guys sooner or later" Green said to his friends. "My goodness Green! What are you doing here of all places?!" Locke asked the hedgehog. "Well I came here to save the Chaotix but I can see you already did that Locke" Green said while trying not to lose his cool since he was surrounded by rather tall cat Mobian warriors. "Nice to see you again Green" Mighty said to his friend.

"You know of this outside as well echidna?" a tall female Mobian cat said to Locke in a demanding tone. "Yes your majesty, this is Green the Hedgehog a nephew to close friends of mine" Locke said. "You majesty can I fight this vermin to reclaim my honor?" a warrior said. "No Razorklaw! You are banished! I ordered you to leave now!" the queen said with a very cruel look on her face. Razorklaw left before the guards and warriors made him leave, "um...what exactly is going on here?" Green asked. "I'll explain later, for now we need to listen to Queen Hathor" Locke said to Green. "Explain to me Guardian Locke what the clothes on this outsider mean?" Queen Hathor of the Felidae said. "Wait are you asking what my clothes mean your majesty?" Green asked the queen. "Oh course, you wear a hat like one who saved us long ago but you're not dressed like him" Queen Hathor said. "Wait...your majesty...are your people called Felidae?" Green asked Queen Hathor because the way she was talking about clothes made him think of Big the Cat and his family.

"How do you know of our people?" Queen Hathor asked in a neutral tone. "Well your majesty wait and I'll explain" Green said as he got a quick idea which made him thankful that he brought his backpack and put a lot of clothes in it. "With this pair of gloves colored yellow I am able to tell you how I learned of the Felidae tribe and you have to share information about your people with me" Green said as he put on a pair of yellow gloves much like his other colored pairs of gloves he had. "Very well then explain yourself rodent" Queen Hathor commanded. "Well your majesty, I by accident learned about the Felidae when I was very young. My adopted mother and uncles took me to see the Mystic Ruins and I got lost in the jungles around the ruins, I was found by a cat named Large who said he was a Felidae and that he was a fisherman. He said that what you wear here among your people makes you who you are" Green explained. "Large...you mean the fisherman who disappeared with his wife long ago and left his son to take over for him?" the Queen in a neutral tone asked. "I didn't learn about them disappearing until I met Big the Cat, his friend Froggy is missing and we're trying to find him...though I'm not sure how that's going right now" Green explained.

"You mean the Mobini that has turned Big away from many of our laws" the Queen demanded. "Um...I guess so your majesty...can you please explain yourselves?" Green asked. "Very well I'll explain to you all important history" Queen Hathor said but then one of her guards spoke to her and she then seemed angry for a moment "tell me hedgehog why you trespassed upon the grounds of the Mysterious Chaos Warrior!?" Queen Hathor demanded to know. "Hold on your majesty" Green said as he spoke to Nicolas for a moment in whispers, Nicolas then began to make sure he recorded conversations between the Chaotix, Locke, the Felidae and Green and Nicolas. Green then took out his shoes he ware as Nazo the Hedgehog, everytime he turned into Nazo his shoes became half red and half blue for reasons he didn't know but then he put a pair of white gloves over his yellow gloves.

"I didn't mean to trespass upon the statue of Nazo your majesty, I'm just trying to find Chaos Emeralds in order to keep them away from Dr. Eggman and Chaos...I just happened to find the Green Chaos Emerald at an alter near the statue" Green said to Queen Hathor. "You're wearing shoes like that of the Mysterious Chaos Warrior...why and what is this talk of Chaos?" Queen Hathor asked while sounding neutral. "Well your majesty...I know a lot about this Mysterious Chaos Warrior you speak of, he's known as Nazo the Hedgehog though ancient Echidnas called him the Mysterious Guardian Nazo. I learned about Nazo and his father Chaos quite a while ago, I got the seven Chaos Emeralds and through them I learned about Nazo but I don't know much about what Chaos is though I believe he is Chaos in a near mortal form" Green explained. "I have a hard time believing outsiders especially since they tend to lie! But you'll all be allow to learn the truth about Chaos and Nazo" Queen Hathor said with a distrustful look on her face.

"Chaos is the name that Dr. Eggman gave to that water monster that broke out of the Master Emerald" Knuckles said. "To think the wrath of Chaos is here once again" a Felidae said as she shook her head. "Julie-Su, I've noticed that most of the Felidae aren't talking" Green whispered to Julie-Su "it's because they don't like to hear their themselves talk, they only speak when they need to" Julie-Su explained. "Yeah and its hard to keep quiet when they point spears at us" Vector whispered.

"The history of the Felidae and Echidnas goes back thousands of years ago" Queen Hathor began as she was giving a history lesson to the outsiders before they were permitted to leave. "Long ago, our people were known for ragging war with many other races before we came to settle down in the lands of Soumerca. But as time went by many a race tried to destroy us which made us become completely isolationists, we refused to have contact with the outside world simply because they were savage and cared not for us. However about four thousand years ago Echidnas came down from the north and the east, some of them were driven away but as time went by we fought the Echidnas. One clans of Echidnas that we encountered was powerful in spite of their size, the Knuckles Clan was truly strong especially under the leadership of Pachacamac but after they provoked the wrath of the gods for their evil ways...the Knuckles Clan made Chaos some forth, we know not if it was the god Chaos or a creation of Chaos but it destroyed the Knuckles Clan and Pachacamac" Queen Hathor explained but then she began to explain Nazo. "As for the Mysterious Chaos Warrior...he was a being of great power, he wear shoes of blue and red, with the Gloves of Order and a might hood he fought a great evil that nearly destroyed us. The warrior had the mystical gems called Chaos Emeralds which were like the Sacred Onyx but smaller and in many colors, the warrior was truly a mystery and he said that we were given dominion over a great country and after that he left as quick as he came in two of our times of need. We made a statue for the Mysterious Chaos Warrior and we named our country in his honor, Pais Misterioso or in your language Mysterious Cat Country" Queen Hathor finished her story which gave a bit of a vague eye opener on things going on.

"You majesty the water monster Chaos was the one who destroyed the Knuckles Clan?" Green asked. "Yes, if what you say is true about Chaos returning then only a miracle or the Mysterious Chaos Warrior can save the world. I doubt its true this Eggman you speak of has unleashed Chaos though" Queen Hathor said with narrowed eyes.

But then out of the blue Mecha Sonic arrived! The Felidae pointed spears at the robot but he began to attack, before any damage could be done Green went into action and his combat abilities seemed to impress Queen Hathor for the way he fought was like that of the Mysterious Chaos Warrior, but she was silent on her thoughts. Mecha Sonic was badly damaged and spoke before he was sent packing "Green...you've proven your might once again...but the power of the water god Chaos will destroy all those who stand against the Eggman Empire! The Eggman Empire shall rule all including these cats" Mecha Sonic said as he flew off with great damage. "Glad he's gone, are you alright?" Green said to a Felidae citizen who looked scared but the cat refused to speak to him and acted like he was alright. "Thank you for saving us from the metal warrior, we have seen metal warriors before but none like that one" Queen Hathor said to Green. "Robots are surely tough...good thing I've been fighting them for years otherwise I'd...um...thank you your majesty" Green said with a bow to Queen Hathor. "Though don't make any mistake about this...it changes nothing and you all should leave now before I change my mind" Queen Hathor said as she finally allowed the Chaotix and their friends to leave.

Within minutes the group made it close to the stairs leading out of the jungles of the Mystic Ruins and right to the train station, once they were settled down they soon saw Dr. Oliver Eggman laughing while in an Egg Mobile "ahaha Knuckles my friend you surely are getting sloppy as the Guardian of the Master Emerald especially since your so called friends Sonic and Tails are keeping shards of the Master Emerald to themselves" Dr. Oliver Eggman said, he was lying in order to trick Knuckles into fighting the heroes, while Green was busy with the Felidae. Sonic and Tails got the Blue Chaos Emerald in Windy Valley while fighting E-05 Boa-Boa and E-04 Leon, Badniks, with Green and Nicolas having a Chaos Emerald and Sonic and Tails having the Blue Chaos Emerald. All the doctor needed was an act of chaos and confusion in order to take the Chaos Emeralds from the two parties, before Green could say anything Knuckles charged off after Sonic and Tails.

Meanwhile in Station Square while all of that was going on, Chris and Big were busy looking for Froggy at the Emerald Coast. Green destroyed most of the E-Series Badniks in that area but thanks to new systems Dr. Oliver Eggman made a great many Badniks survived when the capsule was opened up, Big was doing his best to keep Chris safe from E-28 Mecha Fish units.

As for the Freedom Fighters they were busy at Casinopolis looking for a Chaos Emerald, by the time Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Nicole found the Cyan Chaos Emerald which was the most mysterious of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Something happened to the group, a blinding bright light covered them and then each of them had a separate vision of the past. Antoine saw Echidna warriors getting ready for war, Bunnie saw Echidna citizens playing and laughing, Rotor saw some odd technology that the Echidnas took from a group they called 'their enemies' and Sally saw Tikal speaking with her father over difficult matters. She got to speak to an Echidna who said "its funny how things have changed over the years, after we conquered our enemies in this land we didn't see them again until a year or two ago. The Chief Pachacmac and his daughter Tikal were very close, but now they've grown apart" Sally found this interesting specially since she and her father seemed to grow apart these days, Nicole was surprised that she was able to see all kinds of Chao playing and dancing and singing, she wasn't sure what to make of it at all.

Later on the group woke up at the Emerald Coast hotel in their room, they didn't have the Cyan Chaos Emerald with them for some reason, Nicole's scans suggested that it moved on its own away to another location.

By the time the Freedom Fighters woke up Green was busy chasing Knuckles with the Chaotix and Locke behind him. "Yo Knuckles what's up?" Sonic asked his friendly rival as they met up. However Knuckles replied by trying to punch Sonic. "Whoa! What's gotten into you knucklehead?" Sonic asked Knuckles. "Enough talk Sonic! Give back the Master Emerald Shards!" Knuckles yelled in blind rage. "What are you talking about Knuckles?" Tails asked. "You heard me! Don't play dumb at all! Now give me back the Master Emerald Shards!" Knuckles yelled as he charged at Sonic and Tails with his new shovel claws. "So typical of Knuckles to punch first and ask questions later" Julie-Su said, she was disappointed at Knuckles behavior.

"Knuckles stop! Eggman was lying!" Green yelled out, though he wasn't sure if the doc lied this time around he had a few facts that seemed to point to the doctor trying to get his enemies to fight each other. For one Sonic and Tails went to Windy Valley in order to locate a Chaos Emerald, for two Dr. Oliver Eggman and his brother were known to lie in order to get what they wanted and Dr. Oliver Eggman has tricked Knuckles into fighting Sonic and Tails in the past, for three Green knew the doc couldn't be to far from here.

While the three were fighting a Badnik Horde Commander came out of nowhere, it was a giant orange colored robot with five eyes. "E-84 Five-Eyes ready to smash, E-59 Oots and E-60 Buzzers go" E-84 Five-Eyes ordered as mass produced E-Series Badniks attacked the Chaotix but with their team work and Locke's help as well as Green and Nicolas. The Badniks and their commander were destroyed, by the time Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were done fighting Knuckles went flying into Green and the crash sent the Green Chaos Emerald flying, as for Sonic's Chaos Emerald it to went flying.

"Ahahahaha! I knew if I tricked you into doing the dirty work" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he used a tractor beam to get the Green Chaos Emerald. "I knew you were playing dirty Dr. Eggman" Green said. "Well let's see how strong Chaos is with three Chaos Emeralds, if you want to catch me find me at Windy Valley" and so the doctor took off and the Blue Chaos Emerald seemed to vanished. "Looks like you got tricked again knucklehead" Sonic sarcastically said to Knuckles. "Yeah well you could've said something" Knuckles said. "Will the both of you men shut up and listen!" Julie-Su yelled. "Alright listen up people we need to get Dr. Eggman fast" Green said. "But the Master Emerald Shrine needs to be protected" Archimedes said as he came out of the blue. "Archimedes! But how did you find us?" Knuckles asked his mentor. "I followed you Knuckles in order to keep an eye on you, and now that Locke found the Chaotix members that were kidnapped we can go to the shrine of the Master Emerald and keep it safe while you help your friends and most importantly find the Shards of the Master Emerald" Archimedes said to Knuckles as he quickly flew off towards the route leading to Angel Island.

The Chaotix all went to keep the shrine safe for Knuckles while he was gone, at the shrine Max the Echidna and Dalila the Echidna were guarding the shrine. They were glad to see they were getting a lot of back up to keep the shrine safe from whatever was foolish enough to try and claim the shrine.

Meanwhile the group made up of Team Sonic, Green and Nicolas took off back into Windy Valley, there they fought more E-05 and E-04 Badnik units, "man Windy Valley is surely unusual I mean first we were in a place with half finished and half collapsed bridges and now we're inside a giant tornado" Green said. "Green we have a mission to complete before we can study this place" Nicolas said to his friend as they worked their way out of the storm and ultimately opened the capsule keeping Mobinis captured. Green rounded up all of the Mobinis while the others looked around, "ahahaha so nice of you all to come here. Now Chaos its time for your third form!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he gave the Green Chaos Emerald to Chaos and now it was Chaos 3 Form.

"Looks like he's almost grown a fish tail" Green said as he looked at the incomplete tail on Chaos. "Now Chaos attack them!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered, but with four heroes fighting Chaos 3 form it was no match for them and was defeated again. "Darn...I'd better go and get the Blue Chaos Emerald" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he went back to the Mystic Ruins to try and get the Chaos Emerald.

"That doesn't sound right" Green said to his friends. "Why?" Sonic asked. "Well if he had the Blue Chaos Emerald he'd just give it to Chaos...and if he didn't get it then that must mean that...!" before Green could finish his friends figured out that he meant that Dr. Oliver Eggman was going to be ambushed by Neo Dr. Eggman the Robo-Robotnik mk II.

By the time the heroes arrived at the area of Mystic Ruins where both of the Dr. Eggmen would meet something else happened a few hours ago.

At the Emerald Coast a few hours ago

"Big I have to say that I'm surprised that you can safely catch Froggy with your fishing rod" Chris said to Big. "Its an old trick..." Big simply said. About an hour before they arrived Dr. Oliver Eggman learned of something interesting thanks to E-37 Fisher King, he learned about Froggy and the fact he had a Chaos Emerald inside of his body.

Egg Carrier an hour ago

"Listen my Elite E-100 Series Badniks! I've made a discovery that'll really help in my plans to rule the world, this Mobini frog you see on the monitor is a very special frog. It has a tail and it swallowed a Chaos Emerald, the tail it has was created by Chaos when a piece of my monster was swallowed by the frog. Go and capture Froggy now! Look by the Emerald Coast where a lot of Mobini frogs have been spotted lately" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered his robots.

Emerald Coast, at the time of Froggy's third rescue attempt

"Look Big you got Froggy!" Chris said as she saw Froggy all safe and sound now. "Nice to see my little friend again" while the two were celebrating something terrible began. E-58 Jaws a Badnik Horde Commander came out of the ocean, it to was trying to get Froggy and with the E-100 units, Beta, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta and Gamma were all looking for Mobini frogs. Beta, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta quickly caught the nearest Mobini frogs and didn't bother to notice if they had a tail or not. However Gamma saw E-58 Jaws fighting Big the Cat and Gamma noticed the frog with the tail, he was sure that this was Froggy and he captured the frog while Chris and Big were confused. When Gamma saw Big destroy E-58 Jaws he felt mixed feelings which he wasn't programmed to feel, in the end Chris and Big noticed what happened and they followed the robots to the Mystic Ruins.

Mystic Ruins right now!

"Big do you have any clue which way the robot went?" Chris asked her big friend. "Look!" Big said as he pointed to the area where Team Sonic, Green, Nicolas and Dr. Oliver Eggman were. By the time Chris and Big got up close to the group they were stunned as they saw the most confusing and chaotic thing possible. They saw two Dr. Eggman!

"What's this?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in shock, surprise and disbelief. "Ehahaha...long time no see my brother...its amazing what a few robot bodies just laying around for you to use can make you do" the voice came from the evil, terrible, menace of the cosmos...Neo Dr. Eggman! The Robo-Robotnik mk II!

"I can't believe the day has finally come...the two Dr. Eggmen have now met" Green said as he looked at the site he hoped he wouldn't see for sometime.

The Felidae battled the Echidnas of the Knuckles Clan! The two doctors have finally met! Who shall control Chaos before he controls his master?! How is Nazo connected to all of this? What all is going on that's led to so much confusion?! Find out as the story continues...

Can you take the Chaos of two doctors?


	4. Adventure 4

Adventure 4

The Chaos of two Doctors of the name Eggman!

This was truly a chaotic turn of events for the heroes, and for the entire universe for the matter. This meeting between Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman Robotnik Prime, and Warlord Neo Dr. Ivo Julian Kintobor Robo-Robotnik Mark II would mark the beginning of great terrors to come to the Sonic Universe starting on Mobius Prime in the Mystic Ruins!

"I don't understand...what's going on!?" Chris and Dr. Oliver Eggman both said as they saw the Neo Dr. Eggman aka Robo-Robotnik mk II. "It seems brother Oliver that you forgot about me? Surely the name Julian Kintobor is a name you remember in the family?" Robo-Robotnik mk II said with a wicked and creepy grin on his face. "What I'm seeing is a robotic copy of...me!? But Eggman Robo is far away on one of the moon of Mobius...who are you exactly?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman asked Robo-Robotnik mk II.

"Since you're family you deserve to know why I Julian the Robo-Robotnik mk II look just like you brother, it all started in another Zone in a timeline set about 30 years ahead of the timeline of Mobius Prime. In a final battle with Sonic the Hedgehog...I was losing...in the end I had no choice but to Robotize myself, however an unforeseen side effect happened when I was turned into a robot. I froze solid like a statue...I had to act quickly to save my mind before my robotic body could've been destroyed. I uploaded my mind and personality into a space station which I built in hopes of destroying my enemies but I never got around to it, for thirty years I floated in orbit around Mobius with nothing to do but spy on everyone on Mobius and keep the station systems working. It was a miracle I lasted as long as I did while those fools flourished...however an unexpected visit happened one day, Julian Robotnik Prime had created a machine called E.V.E who turned against him. She tried to destroy Julian but she ended up sending him to my world and I teleported him on to the station to get a good look at what I was once like and to see what was going on, after I explained myself to him he gave me the confidence I needed to hatch my greatest evil plan. I sent Julian Prime back to Mobius Prime, but I scanned his brain and with the confidence he gave me I was able to find a piece of the Giant Borg and used it to make myself a new robotic body just like my old one. Then I launched an all out nuclear strike on my Mobius, once that was done I killed every single living thing on that planet leaving it a wasteland. However I grew bore after making my Shadowbot army...when I came around to making a new plan I realized that there was something missing from my life and that was my enemy Sonic. I vowed from that day forth to go to every Zone and Dimension where there is a Sonic the Hedgehog and to destroy him and all those fools who stand against me! It was then I scanned for Zones to go to and I found out that Julian Prime died thanks to the Ultimate Annihilator and with him dead and his Sonic alive I figured it'd be a perfect start" Robo-Robotnik mk II explained but he paused for a moment to collect data on what happened since he arrived.

"It was easy to reclaim Mobotropolis and make it once again my global empire's capital the strong, the city of the future...the metallic paradise...the powerful Robotropolis! My Shadowbots took over the city and I regained control over most of the Robians until Sonic messed with my plans, however my robot body and space station were destroyed before I took over the city so I had to get into a new robot body I made in case something happened to my main robot body. As the fighting went on I had to use the body I modeled after you dear Oliver my brother and our late grandfather Gerald...I learned about the plans you had for Chaos and of the existence of the United Federation and its capital Station Square and with Chaos I'll destroy them all!" Robo-Robotnik mk II finished explaining his story, little did he know that Station Square was just a city state in the United Federation and not the capital.

"I can hardly believe this..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "I know especially since I'm the real Dr. Eggman and the Eggman Empire is mine!" Robo-Robotnik mk II claimed, that claim made it clear the robotic doctor was insane. "I created the Eggman Empire! You made the Robotnik Empire!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled. "Yes I did...when I get Chaos I'll use him to destroy Station Square, from its ruins I'll make Robotnikland the next capital of my global empire!" Robo-Robotnik mk II claimed with an evil laugh. "Only one problem with your plans Julian...I control Chaos! He's mine! I freed him from the Master Emerald first! I perfectly planned it with the Red Chaos Emerald that ZERO got me and the Piko Piko Hammer I found in ancient ruins!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out. "Oh yes...I liked ZERO's designs so I made my own ZERO...but I have a trick up my robotic sleeves. Chaos come forth! Obey me!" Robo-Robotnik mk II yelled as he held up the Blue Chaos Emerald and used it to make Chaos obey him now, he then fed Chaos the Blue Chaos Emerald and now made Chaos take on his Chaos 4 Form!

"No way!" Sonic said in shock. "Sonic it looks like Chaos is stronger now...possibly to strong for only one of us" Green said to Sonic. "Seems like its time to make this Chaos monster pay" Knuckles said. "I'll help out to!" Tails said. "Oh my...Big what'll we do?" Chris said. "I'm going to help my friends...you stand back while we fight" Big said as he narrowed his eyes at the two evil doctors and Chaos.

"Looks like Chaos in his Chaos 4 Form is shark like, a complete fish like tail and dorsal fin...this will be tricky" Green said to his friends as they jumped on lily pads and got ready to fight Chaos. Chaos was indeed stronger then his last form, he made shock waves that sent Sonic and his friends flying, thankfully Chaos made the water thicker so it was easier for Green and the others to fight Chaos. It was almost as if Chaos wanted them to win based on how things were with the water "alright guys...Big try and catch Chaos!" Green yelled. "Okay" Big said as he caught Chaos and slowed the monster down which gave Tails and Sonic the time they needed to hit Chaos, after that Green gave a new order "Knuckles try and hold Chaos down while I use a powerful Sonic Spin and Homing Attack" Green said. Shortly Knuckles did as he was ordered and then Green said "Big send me flying into Chaos' brain by whacking me like a ball with your fishing rod" Green said "...okay" Big said as he sent Green flying into Chaos after he rolled into a Sonic Spin, this was the finishing blow that knocked out Chaos. "No! no! Curse all of you Mobians!...At least I have the upper hand this time rodents" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he summoned his Egg Carrier which had a special name "behold my marvelous Shadow Egg Carrier! Within this flying base I have a legion of Shadowbots ready to level Station Square! And as a bonus I get to keep four Chaos Emeralds and Chaos in this round my dear brother" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he used a tractor beam to pull up the knocked out Chaos so he could use him later, he then was beamed abord the Shadow Egg Carrier, the black ship then headed for Station Square.

"No! You're ruining everything I had planned and everything I had made!" after saying that he pushed a button to talk with Decoe "Decoe! Bring the Egg Carrier into the skies!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled "but sir we don't have all of the E-100 robots back yet" Decoe said. "I don't care! We have to act fast or Station Square will be destroyed!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out. And with that Decoe and Bocoe brought the Egg Carrier above the area of the Mystic Ruins where Dr. Oliver Eggman was in his Egg Mobile, after he was beamed on to his ship the Egg Carrier took off for Station Square in pursuit of the Shadow Egg Carrier.

After watching all of that Green spoke "alright guys we need to stop both of the Eggmen before somebody get's hurt!" Green said in a voice loud enough for his friends to hear. "But how?" Chris asked. "Well Chris...Tails and Sonic will get in the Tornado and Nicolas and I will get into the Nimbus, you'd better return to Station Square with Big and Knuckles and get people to safety!" Green said. "But I want to come with you Green" Chris said. "I know but I need you to help the people with the Freedom Fighters...please Chris" Green said to his human friend, she looked into his eyes before she understood what he meant, she then took the next train to Station Square along with Big the Cat and Knuckles.

"Okay guys it looks like we're going to have ourselves a Sky Chase!" Sonic said as he scratched his nose on got on to the back seat of the Tornado and Tails got into the pilot seat. As for Green he and Nicolas in his hologram form got into the Nimbus the two biplanes then launched from the runway and were behind the Egg Carrier and Shadow Egg Carrier. "This is G 1 calling T-Pup do you read me T-Pup?" Green called out to his friend. "I read you Green and please don't call me T-Pup...we can use our real names" Tails said, he felt a bit offended by the code name that Green gave him.

"Sorry about that Tails...so do you know how we're going to stop those ships?" Green asked his friend. "I think first we should destroy all their guns so that way we'll have a clear shot at the bridge of the ships" Tails said. "Sounds like my kind of plan, we'll also need to destroy the hanger doors on the Shadow Egg Carrier so it doesn't deploy any Shadowbots" Green said over the communication systems he had in his biplane. "Copy that!" Tails said as he flew the Tornado.

Egg Carrier Bridge

"Dr. Eggman the Tornado and another biplane are behind us" Decoe said. "What?! Can't those fools see I'm trying to stop Robo-Robotnik mk II?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled. "Speaking of which why do you want to bother saving Station Square?" Decoe asked his master. "Must I tell you everything you can't figure out Decoe? It's because I want to rule Station Square, my plans are to take it over, not destroy it! If the city is destroyed then how can I possibly rule over it and its people?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled at Decoe. "Oh I see now" Decoe said. "Doctor...we're in the skies of Station Square and within firing range of the Shadow Egg Carrier" Bocoe said. "Nice work Bocoe but we need to push Julian's forces and his ship out of the city!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered. "Sir the Tornado and the other biplane are within firing range of us and their about to attack...also Green and Nicolas are in the other biplane" Bocoe said. "Darn! Launch E-24 Jetso, E-25 Duo Jet, E-26 Bomb Jet and E-27 Hyper Jet, Badniks now! Send half of them to push back the Shadow Egg Carrier and the others to go after Green and his friends!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered.

In the skies above Station Square

"Looks like the doctor has launched his E-24 Jetso, E-25 Duo Jet, E-26 Bomb Jet and E-27 Hyper Jet, Badniks" Nicolas said to his friends. "Looks like we've got ourselves a dog fight!" Tails said with a bit of an excited look on his face. "Alright guys let's split up our attack runs on the Egg Carrier and Shadow Egg Carrier! You guys take the Egg Carrier on the left and we'll get the right, once we've cleared it let's head for the Shadow Egg Carrier in reverse of our current attack pattern" Green called out.

The two biplane pilots did their best in their attack runs on the Egg Carrier and then the Shadow Egg Carrier and they noticed that the two ships were firing at each other, the Egg Carrier was able to push back the Shadow Egg Carrier and with some unexpected help from the E-24 Jetso, E-25 Duo Jet, E-26 Bomb Jet and E-27 Hyper Jet, Badniks of Dr. Oliver Eggman the hangers of the Shadow Egg Carrier were completely destroyed. However it wasn't going to be easy for the heroes "you dare fire at my ship! And you dare to take what is mine well then Robo-Robotnik mk II take this! Prepare to fire the Egg Cannon!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out over his com systems. "I'll make you pay for ruining my plans for Station Square" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he got his Shadow Egg Cannon fired.

"Guys look out! Both of the Egg Carrier ships are going to fire!" Green yelled out as he barely was able to get the Nimbus out of the beams line of fire but the right side of the Tornado was blown away. "Oh no!" Tails yelled while the Tornado was spinning out of control. When Dr. Oliver Eggman's Egg Carrier was hit a huge section of the ships prisons were hit, and a small Flicky flew out of the Egg Carrier but she was shaken up by the experience.

Station Square an hour later

Tails was having dreams of times when Sonic saved him and he was thinking of how he always felt like he needed Sonic with him in order to do anything. "Sonic!" Tails cried out as he got up and noticed he was in a bed. "Oh Tails nice to see you're doing well son" Dr. Li-Valentine said to Tails as he noticed his patient was fine now. "What happened..." Tails said. "You were spinning out of control in the Tornado, Sonic was able to jump out of the plane and on to the beach of Emerald Coast near the hotel we're in. Nicolas just barely got you out of the plane before it crashed but you still fell and hit the ground hard, he brought you to me just in the knick of time" Dr. Li-Valentine said. "And let's be thankful you're still a vet my old friend" Dr. Nate Morgan said to his friend as he and the Freedom Fighters stepped into the room.

"Nice to see you're awake sugar" Bunnie said to Tails. "Oy thank the goodness zou are alrighty Tails" Antoine said. "Tails sweetie, you had us all worried" Princess Sally said as she hugged Tails. "Aunt Sally! Please..." Tails said. "Remember Sally that Tails is still shaken up from the fall" Nicole said. "My scans are telling me that Tails is alright and he should be completely heals within the hour" Nicolas said. "I'm glad you're alright Tails" Amy said, a Flicky was flying over he shoulder. "You surely gave us all a scare Tails" Green said. "Tails...I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time" Sonic said. "Everyone its alright! I'm fine...well mostly fine...can you explain what happened after I fell?" Tails asked.

"Well after you fell and hit the beach I took you to see Dr. Li-Valentine like the doctor said before, as for Green he caught up with the Freedom Fighters and Big and Chris who're on their way here after they finished helping Knuckles get three Shards of the Master Emerald. As for Amy well she found this little Flicky named Lily" Nicolas explained. "It was quite a small adventure when I found Lily" Amy said.

Station Square an hour ago

In the skies of Station Square both the Egg Carrier and Shadow Egg Carrier were fighting each other, in the middle of the fighting the Tornado and the Nimbus, biplanes destroyed the turrets along both of the ships and the hanger bays of the Shadow Egg Carrier so it wouldn't launch any Shadowbots into the streets of Station Square. In the middle of the fighting an area along the prison section of the Egg Carrier was hit and a small Flicky was able to escape from Dr. Oliver Eggman's ship.

The Flicky was shaken up from the events that led to it escaping and it just fell out of the sky, Amy Rose was watching the battle going on and she got hit in the head when the bird fell from the skies. "Ow...that really hurt" Amy said to herself as she rubbed her head, she noticed the Flicky and the poor bird looked like it was hurt "are you alright?" Amy asked the Flicky but all she got was a weak tweet. "You poor thing...did you fall from one of the ships up there?" Amy asked the Flicky, just then after Amy picked up the Flicky a giant green robot appeared "Target acquired! Must capture the target!" the robot said as it charged at Amy and the Flicky, it aimed at the Flicky and launched one of its arms which had a cable attached to it so it could retract the arm, thankfully the robot missed. This robot was E-100 Alpha aka ZERO and he was sent out to look for Chaos Emeralds and when Dr. Oliver Eggman learned that a Flicky he captured with a Chaos Emerald escaped he sent ZERO to find the bird and the Chaos Emerald.

Amy and the Flicky hid inside the Burger Shop where Mat the Burger Shop employee of the month was working "thank goodness that robot didn't chase us into here" Amy said to the Flicky. "Tweet..." the Flicky said. "Is there a problem miss Rose?" Mat asked. "One of Dr. Eggman's robots was chasing me and this bird so we needed to hide" Amy said to Mat. "Oh I understand, you two can stay here as long as you like" Mat said. Martha a girl who liked Mat was listening to what was going on, she and Amy talked for a little while and while talking Martha told Amy that she had a secret crush on Mat. Amy kept her lips sealed, Amy tried to talk with the Flicky but she never met Flickies before and she didn't understand their language. However the Flicky found a lily and was trying to tell Amy that she wanted to be called Lily "Lily is a good name, are you telling me that's your name little bird?" Amy asked the Flicky. "Tweet" the Flicky said with a smile and excitement. "Then Lily it is, you surely are a cute little bird. I wish I understood what you were saying so I could be of better help" Amy said to Lily.

After a few minutes went by Amy decided to take Lily with her to the Emerald Coast Hotel, on her way to the hotel Amy found Sonic "Sonic!" Amy said with excitement. "What now Amy? Can't you see I've had a tough day..." Sonic said to the pink hedgehog Mobian. "Sonic I can understand...well...I don't really know what you've been up to but listen! I found this bird and one of Dr. Eggman's robots is trying to capture her!" Amy said to Sonic. "Oh I get it, so you need me to help get you two to someplace safe until the robot stops chasing you" Sonic asked. "Well we were heading for the hotel not to far from Twinkle Park" Amy said to Sonic.

And so the three made their way to the hotel but Amy saw a monitor that said "cute couples can enter Twinkle Park for free!" and when Amy said that she forgot for a moment her mission. "Oh Sonic! Cute couples can get into Twinkle Park for free!" Amy said and Lily tweeted to her. "Amy this isn't the time for games" Sonic said in irritation, he got hit bad when he landed on the beach of Emerald Coast and he wanted to find Tails fast. Just then ZERO came out of nowhere and began to chase Amy and Lily again "Sonic!" Amy cried out as she ran with Lily into Twinkle Park. "Amy" Sonic yelled out. "What's up Sonic?!" Green said as he came out of the blue "it sounds like trouble" a hedgehog girl named Lucy said as she was walking by. "Oh hi Lucy, nice to see you again..." Green said. "Green whose this?" Sonic asked. "Sonic this is my friend Lucy, she has a Piko Piko Hammer and is a skilled fighter" Green said to Sonic "oh I think I remember her from your letters" Sonic said. "What's going on here?" Lucy asked. "One of Dr. Eggman's robots is chasing Amy and a little Flicky and they went into Twinkle Park" Sonic explained. "Well I guess we have no choice but to save them!" Lucy said as she got her hammer ready.

And so the heroes charged into Twinkle Park and explored it, they couldn't see or find Amy and Lily but Green spotted a balloon that Amy was riding out of Twinkle Park. After several minutes went by the group was able to find Amy and Lily safely outside of Twinkle Park and ZERO was lost. "Lucy...Sonic...you two get Amy to the hotel, I need to look for a Chaos Emerald said to be in Casinopolis, E-51 Intelligente and I are trying to see if its the Cyan Chaos Emerald that Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters found but vanished" Green said. "Okay if you say so" Sonic said. "We'll take it from here bro" Lucy said as she and Sonic helped Amy and Lily into the hotel room where the Freedom Fighters were staying, Sonic was glad to learn that Nicolas had found Tails and saved him just in time for Dr. Li-Valentine to treat him.

Green, E-51 Intelligente and Nicolas were busy in Casinopolis. The group had to work hard to make sure that the E-06 Bladed Spinners, E-16 Electro Spinners and E-29 Egg Pirates, Green took note that when the E-29 Egg Pirates were destroyed that they had Rings drop out of them in place of Mobinis. While exploring the place, Green found a capsule and then released the Mobinis trapped inside it and he made sure all of Dr. Oliver Eggman's robots were destroyed, "Alright Intelligente...I've gathered 400 Rings so we can get to the Chaos Emerald the casino is offering" Green said as he deposited the 400 Rings, he then saw the Cyan Chaos Emerald, but as he grabbed it Intelligente was watching as the hedgehog had a red orb of light come out of nowhere and touch Green. The Mobian then passed out and the Cyan Chaos Emerald seemed to have a will of its own as it vanished! Intelligente and Nicolas made sure to capture the whole scene, but the orb of red light also touched Nicolas.

Green saw that many of the Echidnas of old made money off of the war going on between the Knuckles Clan and the Felidae but he also saw and heard talk of 'Others' and 'Neighbors' he wondered what this meant but his vision ended. As for Nicolas he had a little more enlightening vision "what is this place?" Nicolas said as he looked around. He noticed something odd about the area he was seeing and the way he felt his body and his computer form "am I organic?" he said as he could feel the warmth of his body and the hairs that covered him from head to toe. "Oh no!" a female voice cried out, Nicolas looked behind him while taking note of his dark purple gloves and black shoes and he saw an Echidna girl maybe 14 or 15 years old. "Can I help you miss?" Nicolas asked the Echidna. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were Raiju. You don't seem like you belong to their clan" the Echidna said. "Raiju?" he said in confusion "I guess you're a pilgrim? You must've traveled far" the echidna girl said. "That I have...miss can you please tell me what's going on?" Nicolas asked. "Well I'm paying homage to Chaos" the girl said as Chao flew around and sang in their cute language. "Chaos?" Nicolas asked. "Yes, even though he is Chaos itself. He is quite kind, though in his physical form he can be easily influence into doing good or bad things depending on the heart of the person using the Chaos Emeralds or the Master Emerald" the girl explained.

"Wow...oh my names Nicolas...what's your name?" Nicolas asked the echidna as he tried to scan the area but his scanners weren't coming up for some reason. "I'm Tikal, a priestess of Chaos and to his son Nazo" Tikal explained. "A Chaos and Nazo priestess?!" Nicolas asked in shock and interest. "Yes, Nazo saved my people from a great evil long ago and he is the first born son of Chaos, the Chao are his brothers and sisters and they care deeply for him and sing of the day he'll return when he's needed and of the great things he's done for us" Tikal explained. "Tikal...um...I noticed some cat people fighting your clan of echidnas, can you tell me anything about them?" Nicolas asked. "The Felidae...ever since my people first moved here about a thousand years ago we've been at odds with the Felidae. Its bad enough their warrior people and that my father Pachacamac leads the warriors of our people into battles and that warriors now rule over our clan" Tikal said. "Tikal are there any other echidnas that came here other than your clan?" Nicolas asked. "Oh yes two other groups, one of them went south and said they were looking for a land called Downunda...as for the other clan they have..." before Tikal could finish Nicolas' vision ended and he and Green were back at the hotel with Intelligente and the good doctors Li-Valentine and Nate Morgan.

Station Square right now!

"And that's all that's happened since you went to sleep Tails" Green explained, though he and Nicolas kept their visions a secret. "So do you know why the Cyan Chaos Emerald keeps vanishing?" Tails asked. "We do not know Tails, but we'll look for it tomorrow because its far to late now for us to continue exploring" Intelligente said. "I suggest we all get a good nights rest everyone" Dr. Nate Morgan said. "Well I guess the doc wants some bed rest" Sonic said somewhat sarcastically. "You know though the Eggmen might make repairs while we sleep?" Tails said. "Yes but with any luck and knowing the docs as we do they'll get weapons and engines worked out before anything else" Green said as he went to sleep.

Final Egg base located at Mystic Ruins about an hour later

As E-102 Gamma held on to Froggy while the frog still had the Purple Chaos Emerald inside of him, Gamma for some reason had a vision thanks to the orb of red light that kept showing other people visions. "Location unknown...this is bad" Gamma said as he quickly noticed in his vision that he was lost someplace other then the Final Egg base. As he walked around looking for answers he witnessed a group of Chao singing towards the Master Emerald "No! Don't go any closer!" Tikal cried out to Gamma "I'm sorry, I see you must not be one of them, huh?" Tikal said to Gamma when she got a better look at the robot. Tikal walked closer to Gamma and looked up to him and said "did you notice the presence guarding these children? He's a very loving and gentle creature" Tikal said to Gamma, the robot looked like he was scanning the area and trying to make sense of what was going on while Tikal kept on talking. "These little Chao are to vulnerable without his protection, this protection allows them to continue singing in peace. Even I was surprised the first time I saw him, now my father is trying to take their sacred home, it seems his heart is closed off to us all..." Tikal explained to Gamma, the robot seemed to take interest in what Tikal was talking about. "My true hope is that some day, we'll understand each other" as Gamma was starting to take to heart what Tikal was talking about the vision ended and next thing he knew he was on the Egg Carrier along with Beta, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta.

"Doctor I got Froggy!" Epsilon said, "no! I my frog is the real Froggy!" Delta said. "I'm sure my Froggy is the best" Zeta said, "clearly I have the true Froggy!" Beta said. "I'm glad to see you all found a frog..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he looked at the Mobini frogs that were captured "you tin plated idiots! That's not Froggy! The frog I'm looking for has a tail! How could elite killing machines like you possibly mess up that simple order!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled in rage at the robots "I'm sorry master" Beta said. "I was sure I got the true frog" Zeta said while Epsilon and Delta and Gamma were silent. "It seems that I've made a lot of...wait...can it be...ohohohohohohheheh! Bravo Gamma! You've captured Froggy! Now I've got a new Chaos Emerald and the tail of Chaos! Which will give me the upper hand in the war!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said in great excitement.

"Mission completed master" Gamma said. "Indeed Gamma! Indeed" Dr. Oliver Eggman said with a grin, but Decoe and Bocoe who were close by could tell where things were going based on the failure of the other E-100 Series Robots. "Doctor what should we do with the rest of the Mobini frogs?" Bocoe asked. "Have them used in some of my other E-100 Series robots I'm working on, oh and Decoe destroy all the robots except Gamma of the ones in front of me" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "Such a shame, and I was hoping we'd be able to see all these robots fight Sonic and the others" Decoe said as a button came up from the ground and then Decoe pushed it, then it seemed like all the E-100 Series robots in the room except Gamma were destroyed, Beta and Delta looked at Gamma with a look that seemed to haunt Gamma from that moment forth.

"I guess that's the best way to go if at all" Decoe said in a sad tone. "No thanks...I'd rather rust" Bocoe said in a sad tone. "Well Gamma, I need you to guard project Omega along with Mecha Sonic. Soon my other Elite and Super Badniks will be ready to take on the Freedom Fighters and Green" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "I will obey" E-102 Gamma said as he left the room while feeling odd about what just happened. "Now little Froggy its time I get my emerald" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he squezed Froggy until the Mobini spat out the Purple Chaos Emerald "good frog, Decoe! Bocoe!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled. "Yes doctor!" they both said. "Please take Froggy to the most secure level of the Hot Shelter and make sure the work force gets the Egg Carrier back in the skies by tomorrow morning" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "Yes sir!" Decoe and Bocoe both said as they put Froggy in a cage while they put him into the Hot Shelter.

Meanwhile Gamma was guarding project Omega alongside Mecha Sonic and the E-Series robot felt very off about the sudden turn of events.

Froggy captured! Julian now has Chaos! And what more can happen? Why does the Cyan Colored Chaos Emerald keep on vanishing?! Figure out what'll happen next time!


	5. Adventure 5

Adventure 5

A chaotic kidnapping

By tomorrow morning in Station Square, the Freedom Fighters were up and at it. Green was busy getting newspapers from the Newsstand not to far from the Emerald Coast Hotel, the woman working at the stand was named Cassie and she was very kind and nice and came to know Green as one of her regular customers whenever he was in Station Square. Cassie told him that yesterday there was protecting going on at the train station because workers weren't getting paid enough, it was all bad because people were trying to get out of the city because of the Shadow Egg Carrier and Egg Carrier that were in the skies above Station Square, poor Cassie had to spend the night in the newsstand because she lived outside of Station Square.

Green told her that he had a bad feeling about tomorrow and that she should stay home once she get's back. He couldn't explain exactly why but he told her that he had a feeling the doctor or the Chaos Monster would do something to Station Square by tomorrow afternoon. Cassie decided to later on take Green's advice, and Green found the shoes that could allow him to use the Light Speed Dash and a Crystal Ring, he kept the Crystal Ring underneath his left glove for safety, meanwhile ZERO was still hunting for Amy and Lily.

Amy and Lily did some food shopping while everyone else was busy, Tails felt compelled to do something on his own by the time he woke up for as long as I can remember I've always had others help me out...or I needed to be with someone in order to be amazing, I tried in the past to go out on my own like when I fought Octobot but I had some help taking him down. Even when I tried to explore on my own I needed help but now I've got to prove to Sonic and most of all myself that I can do things on my own! Hmm...I know! I'll get a Chaos Emerald and use it to power my new Tornado II that I've been working on! That'll show everyone that I can do things on my own Tails thought to himself, when no one noticed Tails left the hotel and left a note telling everyone he'd have a new Tornado ready at Mystic Ruins. Later on he went to Sand Hill of the Sandopolis Zone of Angel Island and he seemed to follow what looked like Froggy to the bottom of Sand Hill, when he caught Froggy it turned out to be the Cyan Chaos Emerald in disguise, when Tails got the odd Cyan Chaos Emerald the red orb of light came to him and gave him a vision of the past.

"The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds" Tails looked around his vision and saw he was in the Mystic Ruins in ancient times, he got a special item called the Rhythm Badge, but he heard a female echidna say those words. He saw the echidna and began to talk to her the echidna saw Tails and said "hello there friend how are you?" Tails wasn't sure if he should talk or not or what to say to her. "Um... What were you saying?" Tails asked the echidna girl. "It's something my grandmother taught me, I'm never to forget it, it goes something like this..." the peach colored echidna girl said as she began to remember how the prayer went "the servers are the 7 Chaos, Chaos is power...Power enriched by the heart, the Controller is the one that unifies the Chaos" after the prayer was said out loud Tikal said "I'm still not sure what it all means...but the number seven is the same as the number of Chaos Emeralds at the shrine of the Master Emerald" Tikal explained.

"Chaos Emeralds?" Tails said wondering how she knew of the Chaos Emeralds. "Forgive me...but I do not think we've met before, I'm Tikal and you are?" Tikal said to Tails but then vision ended and Tails was back at Sand Hill and with the Cyan Chaos Emerald. He decided to take the Chaos Emerald to his workshop and to get Tornado II finished.

Meanwhile Green and Nicolas were busy in the Icecap area of Angel Island, they were working on making sure that all of the Mobinis of the areas invaded by Dr. Oliver Eggman recently were clear of Badniks and that the Mobinis were set free. Green needed to take care of things while the Freedom Fighters were busy making plans to take down the Shadow Egg Carrier and Egg Carrier, Green went back to Twinkle Park and on its Twinkle Circuit, he dealt with many E-Series robots such as E-07 Ice Balls, E-08 Kart Kikis, E-09 Buyoons, E-20 Kikis, and various spinners. Shortly after Twinkle Park was set free Green heard that the nearby building owned by Cyber Net Inc. was invaded by Dr. Oliver Eggman's robots. Speed Highway was the area they took over which was an underground city project of sorts as well as a mega highway system that linked Station Square to other cities, the company Cyber Net Inc. was owned by Nelson Thorndyke and Green knew that he couldn't allow Chris' father to suffer because of Dr. Oliver Eggman for any reason.

Along with Nicolas, Green went into Speed Highway and began to set the place free, E-15 Spiky Spinners, E-16 Electro Spinners, E-06 Bladed Spinners and E-10 Cop Speeders were controlling the Speed Highway and a lot of traffic was held up thanks to the massive numbers of Badniks. Knuckles went to Speed Highway before when he began his quest for Shards of the Master Emerald and destroyed many Badniks but he was to focused on his task to care about anything else that went on that day, but now Green and Nicolas were making their way through and they were able to set Speed Highway free.

By the time Green got back from Speed Highway he saw his friend Amy kidnapped "help me!" Amy cried as she held on to Lily. "I have acquired the target! Master Eggman will be pleased" and shortly after that E-100 Alpha took off into the skies and flew towards the Egg Carrier that was heading towards the Mystic Ruins.

By the time Green got to the Freedom Fighters, Sonic had already told them what happened to Amy and he dashed off for the Mystic Ruins to try and catch up to the Egg Carrier. "Green we need to hurry if we're going to get to the Egg Carrier" Sally said. "Indeed Sally...and we have to catch up with Sonic fast!" Green said. "Tails said he had a new Tornado ready for us to use, but how will all of us get into the Shadow Egg Carrier and Egg Carrier?" Rotor asked. "Hmm...I didn't want to have to use it again since it was meant to be a space ship, but I think at least half of you can use the X Tornado" Green said. "Vhere is it located?" Antoine asked. "At the Thorndyke Mansion" Green said. "We'll get the X Tornado ready for the rescue mission to save Amy and the final assaults on the Shadow Egg Carrier and Egg Carrier" Princess Sally said. "See you guys later" Green said as he took off for the Mystic Ruins. "We'll make sure the Chao are kept safe while you're gone" Dr. Nate Morgan said as he held Sprocket the Chao that Green hatched.

Hold on Amy! Because we're coming to save you Green thought to himself as he took off for the Red Mountains of Angel Island. As Green went down a route to Red Mountain he saw Team Chaotix, Max the Echidna and Dalila the Echidna at the Shrine of the Master Emerald and he noticed that they were passed out.

Little did he know that each of them was having a vision, Mighty got to see the beautiful Chao Gardens of old, Charmy was seeing all kinds of flower gardens, Vector got to see some Echidna Warriors from the Knuckles Clan training. Espio got to see the Felidae preparing for war against the Knuckles Clan and Juli-Su got to see mighty warriors from the Knuckles Clan, the Felidae tribe and another clan of Echidnas fighting in a three way war for control over the continent. Max and Dalila shared a vision of Tikal attending to her duties at the Master Emerald Shrine and when they came to realize what had happened the vision was over. By the time the Chaotix, Max and Dalila woke up Archimedes was there to check on them along with Locke and Green and Nicolas. However Green and Nicolas had to cut their visit short in order to get to the Red Mountains and try and set the Mobinis free while also chasing the Egg Carrier, while fighting E-17 Ghoras along with other Badnik units they were able to make it to a cliff where Nicolas took on his glider mode and began to head for the Egg Carrier.

While the Freedom Fighters, Sonic, Tails, Green and Nicolas were busy heading for the Egg Carrier, Knuckles just barely gathered the last of the Master Emerald Shards in the ruins of the Mystic Ruins that led to Lost World. He then returned to the Shrine of the Master Emerald and saw that when he tried to repair the Master Emerald, three shards were still missing and the Master Emerald showed him that the shards were on the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile Chris and Big found their way to the Final Egg base after Big stopped by his hut to get a big special fishing rod used by his father Large. "Is that Dr. Eggman's base?" Chris said as she saw the entrance to the Final Egg base. "I think so...Froggy must be in there" Big said as they went inside, as soon as they were inside they saw a lot of capsules with robots inside of them that looked like Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "These robots!...These must be the robots that Green told me about, this small one is called Tails Doll" Chris said as she looked at the Tails Doll. "This one is called Metal Knuckles..." she said as she saw Metal Knuckles "and these two...the first one is called Silver Sonic II and the second one is...Metal Sonic!" Chris said in shock and surprise as she saw Metal Sonic, and not just a regular Metal Sonic but the Metal Sonic fused with the Pink Chaos Emerald.

"Something's coming" Big said as he and Chris soon hid behind some boxes. "I can hardly believe that Delta and Epsilon weren't destroyed" Decoe said as he was lifting boxes with Bocoe. "Indeed, it seems the doctor decided to demoted them to Badnik Horde Commanders rather then keep them on the Egg Carrier" Bocoe said. "Indeed, at least Beta is getting upgraded and Zeta well...let's just say he's now a part of the ship" Decoe grimly said. "I certainly hope we never make the doctor as mad as those two did" Bocoe said. "I agree, and they were only finished just barely days ago...imagine if we were in their robotic shoes" Decoe said. "I'd rather not...besides if we don't get this food to the Egg Carrier we'll never here the end of it" Bocoe said. "I'm glad that we now have a Chaos Emerald and that Froggy is being kept in the safety of the Hot Shelter on the Egg Carrier" Decoe said. "Indeed, though with the Flicky that ZERO captured we now have two Chaos Emeralds which means only one is left" Bocoe said as he finished getting boxes with Decoe.

"Did you hear that Big? Froggy is on the Egg Carrier and Dr. Eggman now has two Chaos Emeralds" Chris said to Big. "We'd better get on that ship and save Froggy" Big said as he and Chris were trying to be careful as they stepped by Metal Sonic's repair capsule and headed for the Egg Carrier. However as they passed by the robot, Metal Sonic did something he wasn't built to do, he moved his red glowing eyes and looked towards Chris and Big.

Once the Egg Carrier was fully repaired and restocked it launched from the Mystic Ruins and was ready for a final showdown with the Shadow Egg Carrier. By the time Tornado II, the X Tornado and Nicolas in his glider mode intercepted the Egg Carrier it was beginning its final battle against the Shadow Egg Carrier.

Egg Carrier Bridge

"Alright Decoe! Bocoe! Mecha Sonic! Let's get ready to take down the Shadow Egg Carrier!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he ordered his robots to push the fire control buttons to begin his assault on the Shadow Egg Carrier. "Master...we have three targets incoming" Mecha Sonic said. "What? How three?" the doctor asked. "It appears that Tails made a new and improved Tornado, it seems to be using a new form of energy like Power Rings but greater...and the X Tornado is back and Nicolas is in his glider mode with Green flying the glider" Mecha Sonic explained as he showed the incoming enemies. "Gah! Can't those fools see that I'm in the middle of a personal war to reclaim Chaos?!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "Well maybe if ZERO didn't catch Amy they wouldn't be after us" Decoe said sarcastically. "Silence! Launch all E-24 Jetso, E-25 Duo Jet, E-26 Bomb Jet and E-27 Hyper Jet Badniks now!" the doctor ordered.

The Skies above Mystic Ruins

"Sally it looks like we have several Ariel Badniks inbound" Green said to Sally over the communicator in the glider he was flying. "Copy that Green!" Sally said as she got the X Tornado ready for combat, thanks to E-50 she got a quick flying lesson for the X-Tornado and so did Antoine.

"Alright Sonic its time to transform the Tornado II from its biplane form to its jet form" Tails said as he pushed a few buttons and then a robotic arm grabbed Sonic in order to keep him safe while Tornado II transformed. "Amazing Tails!" Sonic said. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Tails said as he flew the plane and was able to knock down a lot of Badnik units. "Way to go Tails!" Sally said. As the battles went on though the Shadow Egg Carrier and Egg Carrier got the Shadow Egg Cannon and the Egg Cannon ready to fire at each other and with any luck hit the Mobians.

As the two carrier ships fired they both got direct hits, after this happened Dr. Oliver Eggman transformed his Egg Carrier and it unleashed more weapons on the Shadow Egg Carrier. Once that was done the doctor transformed the ship again so he could fire the Egg Cannon again "alright everyone! We need to hit the Egg Cannon and the Shadow Egg Cannon before they fire again!" Green yelled out to everyone as they unleashed full attack runs which resulted in the Shadow Egg Cannon and the Egg Cannon getting destroyed.

Egg Carrier Bridge

"Curses! I can't believe we just lost the main cannon!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out. "At least on the bright side of things the Shadow Egg Cannon was destroyed to" Decoe said. "And the Shadow Egg Carrier is just about ready to go down" Bocoe said. "Hmm...where's my E-50 Butlerbot!?" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out. "Recharging" Mecha Sonic said. "Ah...now where are those fools?" the doctor said as he saw Tornado II heading for his ship. "It looks like the Tornado II is heading our way, and Knuckles has just landed on our ship..." Decoe said. "On the plus side the X Tornado and Nicolas are heading for the Shadow Egg Carrier" Bocoe said. "Is that so...well then Decoe give Sonic and Tails a warm welcome" Dr. Oliver Eggman sarcastically said. "Very well then" Decoe said as he literally pushed a button that made robots on the runway of the Egg Carrier give a warm welcome to Sonic and Tails. "..." Mecha Sonic was silent. "You can't give them a warmer welcome then that" Decoe said. "Oh Decoe..." Bocoe said. "You fool! I was just being sarcastic! Get them now!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled.

Skies above Mystic Ruins

"Alright Tails let's get on to Eggman's ship with a nice soft landing" Sonic said. "Oh no...I forgot to get landing gear for this form!" Tails cried out. "Oh no!" Sonic yelled as they crashed on the runway of the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile the X Tornado and Nicolas landed safely on the Shadow Egg Carrier "it looks like Robotnik's ship took a heavy beating" Sally said as she got out. "Indeed Sal, but we need to destroy the engine room and stop this winged terror before anything else happens" Green said. "Guys look!" Rotor yelled. "Sacré bleu!" Antoine yelled out. "Oh mah stars!" Bunnie said, as the group looked that saw the Shadow Egg Carrier ram into the Egg Carrier while the Egg Carrier was transformed.

"Alright my Shadowbots! Invade the Egg Carrier so we can get some useful weapons from it!" Robo-Robotnik mk II ordered his Shadowbots.

Egg Carrier Bridge

"Gar...at least we have a shot at getting back Chaos, Gamma! Bring me the little bird being kept with Amy Rose!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered his robot. "Yes doctor" E-102 Gamma said as he headed for the prison are, but he took a wrong turn and went into a room where it looked like Beta was being turn apart. However Beta was merely being upgraded but Gamma didn't know, he stepped out of the room and said "wrong room" he then headed to the prison where Amy and Lily were.

"Who could that be?" Amy said as she heard E-102 Gamma walk in. "Hand me the bird" E-102 Gamma said. "No way!" Amy yelled as she narrowed her eyes at E-102 Gamma and held Lily close. "Why won't you give me the bird?" E-102 Gamma asked. "Well why do you want her?" Amy asked. "Because I was ordered by Eggman to get the Flicky" E-102 Gamma said. "Then I won't let you have her, there's no way I'd let that creep take Lily" Amy said. "But the doctor commands it" E-102 Gamma said. "I don't care! I'm not scared by Eggman at all and his pity threats!" Amy barked out. "You're not afraid of master Eggman?" E-102 Gamma asked. "No way! And even if I was I still wouldn't let you have Lily! Look I know that Eggman built you to be mean...and that you have a job to do...but could you please let Lily and me go?" Amy asked. "I can't...against programming protocols" E-102 Gamma said. "Don't you understand that you don't have to be mean if you don't want to be?" Amy asked E-102 Gamma. "...does not compute!" E-102 Gamma said after twitching and a moment of silence.

"Tweet!" Lily said to E-102 Gamma, she continued to talk to E-102 Gamma but as she did images went through Gamma's mind. "Overload...!" and after twitching after getting an idea of his own, E-102 Gamma choose to let Amy lose by pushing the prisoner release button for her cell. "Wow...thanks Mr. Robot" Amy said to Gamma. "Please...call me Gamma...and be careful, this place is dangerous, the fastest way out is through the Hot Shelter. But beware of E-100 Alpha aka ZERO" Gamma said. "You know you're not like all of those other robots, thanks so much for setting us free" Amy said. "Go now...please!" and with that Amy and Lily took off for the Hot Shelter, but first they had to beat Eggman's score on a game of his called Hedgehog Hammer. After Amy won the best score she found another Piko Piko Hammer and was given the Warrior Wing as a give she then did their best to avoid ZERO as he reltentlessly went after Amy and Lily.

When Amy made her escape out of the Hot Shelter she was given a vision by the orb of red light and saw Tikal playing with Chao but she wasn't sure what it meant. As for Big and Chris they were able to get Froggy out of the Hot Shelter safely, when Big and Chris got Froggy they to were given the same vision of something that happened to Tikal. She went up to the Master Emerald Shrine and spoke to the Master Emerald and she seemed to hear a voice telling her about the Chaos Emeralds and how the 7 Chaos are the seven Chaos Emeralds which are the servers.

Meanwhile on the Shadow Egg Carrier runway Chaos returned "ehahaha it looks like I got you right where I want you Princess Sally" Robo-Robotnik Mk II said. "Oh yeah Robotnik" she said. "Yes I do, because thanks to my Shadowbots I've got a Purple Chaos Emerald to give to Chaos!" he said as he summoned Chaos and then fed the Purple Chaos Emerald to Chaos.

"Oh my! He looks like a giant frog with four eyes!" Green said in shock as he saw Chaos in his Chaos 5 Form. "Now Chaos...destroy the Freedom Fighters!" Robo-Robotnik mk II ordered. "Not if we have anything to say" Green said as he and his friends the Freedom Fighters did their best to avoid the frog like tongue of Chaos and to avoid the areas he jumped to like a frog. Within minutes the group worked together to hit the brain of Chaos and after several hits the giant frog like creature was done. "No! I must get more Chaos Emeralds...!" Robo-Robotnik mk II said. "Sir we've located a sixth emerald on the Egg Carrier and its close to Oliver" a Shadowbot said. "Then let me go and get it from him" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he flew his Egg Mobile over to the Egg Carrier. "We'd better stop him!" Sally said. "Actually Sally, I need you and the Freedom Fighters to get the X Tornado off of the Shadow Egg Carrier before it crashes" Green said as he could feel the Shadow Egg Carrier beginning to fall from the skies and into the Emerald Ocean below them but it'd take minutes before that happened.

"I guess this ship was hit harder then we expected" Sally said. "That it was Princess Sally" Nicolas said. "Alright Freedom Fighters! Let's get the X Tornado out of here" she said as the Freedom Fighters took off in the X Tornado and then landed it on the runway of the Egg Carrier.

"You guys keep an eye on things, I need to set the Mobinis free!" Green said as he took off for the Sky Deck of the Egg Carrier. "One things for sure Green...Eggman surely knows how to make places look bigger on the inside then they appear on the outside" Nicolas said. "Good thing we have you to keep me on a straight path" Green said to his friend as they took off through the Sky Deck and soon freed all of the Mobinis on the Sky Deck and then they made it to the bridge of the Egg Carrier "now if I was Eggman where would I put a control to change the ship back into its normal mode?" Green said. "You won't believe this Green...but that red button with a star on it is the exact switch we need to push" Nicolas said as he used his map in his handheld form to point at the switch. "Good job bro" Green said as he pushed the switch and the Egg Carrier changed again.

Shortly after that Green went outside and met Mecha Sonic "hi there Mecha Sonic, terrifying the Felidae yesterday wasn't enough time we spent playing last?" Green said sarcastically. "You must be stopped so my master can get the White Chaos Emerald, it was bad enough you stole the Purple Chaos Emerald" Mecha Sonic said. "I didn't steal the purple gem, it was taken by one of Robo-Robotnik mk II's Shadowbots and I just barely beat Chaos in his Chaos 5 Form" Green said. "That may be true...but I will stop you" the robot said as he and Green clashed but Green won after a few hits. "Looks like I need to get you to see the doctor again, I'll see if he's available after I give him a piece of my mine" Green said to Mecha Sonic as he took off to find his friends.

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails were fighting Gamma, but before they could destroy Gamma, Amy and Lily got in their way "out of the way Amy!" Tails said. "This doesn't concern you" Sonic said. "Sonic! Tails please stop! You don't understand...this robot set me free and he's actually quite sweet. Please let him go" Amy said. "Alright..." Tails said. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine" Sonic said with a grin and a thumbs up. However as they were enjoying a moment of peace ZERO captured Lily. "Good job ZERO! Now give me the bird!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said. "No!" Amy cried out. "I'd stay there if I were you" Decoe said as he blocked Amy. "The doctor is busy working" Bocoe said as he to blocked Amy but his eyes were narrowed and looked angry.

"That's a good birdy...aha now I've got my White Chaos Emerald" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he moved the necklace on Lily and a Chaos Emerald came out of the gem shaped area on the front of the necklace. "No way?" Sonic said as he saw the White Chaos Emerald.

"Darn looks like we're to late" Green said. "Thank you so much for the Chaos Emerald, you can have the bird back now" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he let Lily go and then Lily flew back to Amy. "Oh Lily, I was so worried" Amy said as she hugged her little friend gently. "Yo Green, where's Sally and the others?" Sonic asked his friend. "She and the Freedom Fighters are at the X Tornado and they should be heading this way by now since I changed the Egg Carrier into this mode" as Green said that as the ship began to shake violently.

"What is happening?" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out. "Well given the fact the Egg Carrier took serious damage from the fight with Gamma and Sonic" Decoe said. "And the fight with the Shadow Egg Carrier and having the Egg Cannon blown up the ship was critically damaged, but now it feels like something from the inside of the ship is crashing which means this ship can't take to much more" Bocoe explained. "Then there's time to get back Chaos! We must reclaim Chaos!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled and ordered. Meanwhile inside the Egg Carrier, Knuckles got done gathering the last three Shards of the Master Emerald, and was heading for the Egg Carrier runway where the Freedom Fighters were located.

"Mr. Robot! Gamma! Are you alright?!" Amy asked Gamma as the robot just now reactivated. "I'm online..." Gamma said. "Oh thank goodness you're alright, when I saw you get hit after dropping your Rings I feared the worse" Amy said. "You saved my life...why?" Gamma asked Amy. "I was just returning the favor, after all that's what friends do for each other" Amy said as she held Gamma's hand. "Friend...Amy...Lily...friends...thank you my friends" Gamma said. "Will you be alright?" Amy asked Gamma. "Auto-repair systems are active, though I'm detecting a threat...a creature after Sonic, Tails, Green and Nicolas" Gamma said. "It must be Chaos again?!" Amy said. Before anything else could be said Tails came to Amy "Amy! Sonic and Green told me to get you back to Station Square, we have to go now!" Tails said to Amy. "Alright...Lily we have to go!" Amy said as she held on to Lily and while Tails flew the three of them off of the Egg Carrier safely.

"Sonic...Tails...Green...Nicolas...Knuckles...Freedom Fighters...friends of Amy...must help friends! I will help to fight Chaos! Chaos is not good...but Chaos is under control of...right now under control of Julian Robotnik...not the real Eggman!" Gamma said as he flew up to the runway and there he saw Green, Nicolas, Knuckles, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters ready for what they hoped to be their final battle against Chaos.

Who will claim Chaos in the end?! Is Gamma becoming good?! Why are so many people including A.I's and robots getting visions of Tikal who knows so much about the Chaos Emeralds, Chao, Nazo and Chaos?! Find out next time as only a calm before the last Chaos Storm comes!


	6. Adventure 6

Adventure 6

The Chaos of the robots rebellion!

"I cannot believe this! You stole my Purple Chaos Emerald right under my nose Julian!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled at Robo-Robotnik mk II. "Stole...I tend to think of it as reclaiming what is rightfully mine" Robo-Robotnik mk II said, the insane Robotnik from another dimension was hard to reason with at all and as far as he cared he was the true Dr. Eggman and the Eggman Empire and its claims and creations were his. "Looks like we caught these guys at a bad time" Green said to his friends.

"Julian and Eggman are fighting over the Chaos Emeralds again" Sally said as she watched the two Eggmen fighting. "I say we kick both of their butts" Sonic said. "Enough of this! Chaos come forth!" Robo-Robotnik mk II yelled, as soon as he did Chaos appeared in his Chaos 4 Form and then his Chaos 5 Form. "Oh my gosh! Look at the size of Chaos" Sally said as she was shocked to see Chaos in a frog like form. "That's nothing my dear princess" Robo-Robotnik mk II said to Sally he then looked at Chaos and said "Chaos! Get the White Chaos Emerald from my dear brother Oliver now!" and with that order Chaos launched his frog like tongue at the White Chaos Emerald in Dr. Oliver Eggman's right hand and then Chaos ate the Chaos Emerald and got bigger.

"No! Chaos is now in his Chaos 6 Form! He's almost at full power!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled. "Wait did Julian just say Oliver?" Rotor asked one of his friends. "Yes I did Rotor, Oliver is my brother's real name. But that doesn't matter now since I'm going to have Chaos destroy all of you! But first I need to get desert for Chaos, since he's missing his tail" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he saw Chris and Big with Froggy, he then quickly captured Froggy with the help of his robots and then he fed Froggy to Chaos before anyone could react. "Froggy!" Big cried out as he saw his friend trapped in Chaos' body, as Froggy struggled everyone noticed the tail on Froggy just vanish and when that happened Chaos grew a huge tail, Chaos in his Chaos 6 Form had six legs, a giant tail, a lot of bones through out his body, huge teeth, six small eyes and two giant eyes and he had the power to morph his body to a point but the heroes didn't know this yet.

"Chaos must be defeated" Gamma said as he landed next to Sonic, Green, Big and Knuckles, the Echidna arrived in time to witness Froggy getting eaten by Chaos. "Oh Gamma how nice to see you again, I have new orders. Ignore Sonic and Green and their friends and focus your attacks on Chaos so we can capture him again!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered. "Yes doctor..." Gamma said but he wasn't trying to really fight Chaos on Dr. Oliver Eggman's behalf.

"Alright Freedom Fighters it looks like this might be our last fight with Chaos" Sally said as she had her team ready. "I am hoping that we can beat zis Chaos monster since its so huge and big and angry" Antoine said as he shivered for a moment while getting ready. "I'm sure we can handle this big guy" Bunnie said. "I'm glad we have help to take on Chaos now that he's almost at full power" Rotor said as he counted the six Chaos Emeralds inside the body of Chaos and he feared what would happen if he got the last one or worse the seventh Chaos Emerald and somehow got Metal Sonic.

"Target must be stopped" Mecha Sonic said as he barely stepped up next to Gamma. "Hold on everyone! Before we get all ready to fight we need to save Froggy!" Chris cried out. "Froggy!" Big cried out as he saw his friend trapped inside Chaos. "You need us to help your friend out Big?" Sonic asked his friend. "Yes...poor Froggy is trapped" Big said. "Alright then I've got a plan" Green said. "What plan?" Knuckles asked. "Well Knuckles, first Sonic and Green need to distract Chaos while Big fishes Froggy out of the beast" Nicolas explained. "Alright then, once that's done I'll lend a helping claw hehe" Knuckles said as the two hedgehogs took off and distracted Chaos while Big fished Froggy out of the body of Chaos.

"I got Froggy!" Big shouted out in joy, "nice work Big but we have to get out of here while they fight Chaos" Chris said as she and her friends got out of the area the fighting was taking place. "Gamma fire!" Dr. Oliver Eggman ordered. "Yes doctor" Gamma said as he shot at Chaos but his shooting didn't hurt Chaos even with his new high powered laser gun he was recently upgraded with. The enraged Chaos then morphed his body until he seemed to resemble a tower, he then made his tail have a sharp ax like blade on it. He then show out beams of water from his body and then tried to slice his enemies with his tail "Chaos is to tough to break through" Knuckles said as he in vain tried to cut into Chaos once the monster made its body look the way it use to, Knuckles was hit back from Chaos in the fight.

"Seems like his body has extra layers of protection..." Green said as he noticed Dr. Oliver Eggman sending small robots into the area. They were trying to freeze Chaos but Chaos destroyed them, however when Chaos tried to use a vacuum to inhale his enemies he swallowed a damaged ice robot and froze completely. "How'd he freeze?" Knuckles said. "Must attack Chaos!" Gamma said as he fired at Chaos and this time he hit Chaos' brain and damaged the water being. "Freedom Fighters listen! If we get Chaos to eat these small robots they'll freeze him from the inside out and we can take him down!" Green yelled out. "Alright Freedom Fighters you heard Green!" Sally yelled out as the time did their best to get Chaos to eat the small robots so he would become frozen and weak enough for them to strike him down.

With help from Gamma, Mecha Sonic and the combined might of everyone including Knuckles with his shovel claws. The mighty Chaos was defeated and that seemed to be the end of the battle "curses!" Robo-Robotnik mk II yelled out. "Yes! Now the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos are mine again!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he recovered Chaos and the six Chaos Emeralds. "You may have won this battle brother with some help from my hated enemies, but the war is ultimately mine...now its time I reclaim what should've been mine from the start" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he flew his Egg Mobile away from the Egg Carrier and he left his robots behind on purpose.

"Come back here you!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled out. "Doctor what did he mean by reclaiming what should've been his?" Bocoe asked the doctor. "Well...oh no!" Dr. Oliver Eggman then pushed a button that made two row boat oars come out of his Egg Mobile, he then began to row his Egg Mobile away from the ship. "Wait Eggman! Please don't leave us!" Decoe cried out as the doctor left the Egg Carrier and he forgot to get Decoe and Bocoe.

"Looks like you guys need to get off of the ship and fast" Green said to the Freedom Fighters as they ran to the X Tornado but the Egg Carrier was starting to explode and the X Tornado was destroyed in one of the explosions. "No!" Sally cried out. "Good thing I always have back up plans" Green said as he pushed a few buttons on Nicolas' handheld computer form and then he summoned the Nimbus "I put a special remote control inside the Nimbus just in case of emergencies" Green said as Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and Sally jumped into the Nimbus. "But Green what about you?!" Sally said as she looked up to her friend. "Don't worry, I've got a glider ready. Just head for Station Square where it's safe for now" Green said to his friends as they took off.

"Well I can glide down from here" Knuckles said as he glided off of the Egg Carrier. "I'd better get to the Tornado II" Sonic said. "Wow...I wonder how you fly this thing" Big said as he was sitting in the pilot seat for Tornado II. "Big wait! Don't push anything! We need to get Green, Sonic and Nicolas!" Chris cried out, but Big pushed a button that sent the Tornado II flying. "Rats..." Sonic said. "Don't worry Sonic, we can use Nicolas' glider mode to get us off of the Egg Carrier" Green said as he turn on Nicolas' glider mode. "Okay...Gamma can you fly out of here?" Sonic asked the robot. "Yes..." Gamma said as he changed into his flight mode and flew off of the Egg Carrier even though he could've used his Grav-Linked jet Disk or simply known as a Jet Booster and as for Mecha Sonic he was long gone with Dr. Oliver Eggman, Green and Sonic then used Nicolas' glider mode to safely make it off of the Egg Carrier.

"We'd better get off of here to!" Bocoe said as he and Decoe used their emergency parachutes to glide safely down from the Egg Carrier. Within minutes after everyone got off of the Egg Carrier, the Egg Carrier suffered several small explosions from within and outside of its hull and then it finally crashed in the Emerald Sea just off the coast of the Emerald Coast near Station Square.

After several minutes went by the Freedom Fighters met up with Tails, Amy, Dr. Nate Morgan, Dr. Chuck Thorndyke and Dr. Li-Valentine, but by the time they all met up Dr. Oliver Eggman was in Station Square and not to far behind him was Robo-Robotnik mk II. "Excuse me dear sir but you look like you're in trouble" Dr. Oliver Eggman said to Jerome Wise as he saw the former personal aide of President Bush in an ally way. "Dr. Eggman!? What are you doing here?!" Jerome said in shock. "Well I thought of leaving behind a little gift, would you like it?" the doctor said. "Of course I would! I'll take whatever I can get these days" Jerome said as he was thinking with his stomach. "Alright then here you go, it's a little missile I personally made" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he dropped a box that opened itself up and then it constructed itself into a gigantic missile. "Since Chaos is to weak to send you all out of Station Square I decided to use my prototype missile instead have fun" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as Jerome Wise watched the missile launch and hit a freeway not to far from where he was.

Meanwhile Robo-Robotnik mk II fire a missile of his own in order to destroy Station Square, but the missile he fired from a remote location malfunctioned and it didn't go off upon impact in the Speed Highway of Station Square. "Tails! both of the Eggmen fired missiles!" Amy cried out. "i know..." Tails said as he quickly flew towards the missile fired by Dr. Oliver Eggman. "Ahahahaha...alright people listen up and listen good! Because Dr. Eggman has a message for all of you!" Bokkun said as he flew in front of the missile with his jet pack. "Good afternoon people of Station Square, I tried to take over the city with Chaos but since I've failed so many times to do that I got a new plan instead. I'm going to blow you all from here to kingdom come so you'd better run for your lives or else you'll become part of the city, my assistant Bokkun will count down how much time you have" Dr. Oliver Eggman said.

This scared and shocked everyone in the city, many people panicked and ran for the train station in order to get out of the city. As Bokkun nervously counted down from the number 150 to 60, Tails was able to disable the missile on the freeway and when Bokkun saw this he thanked Tails before flying to the Final Egg base located in the Mystic Ruins. Sam Speed and the S Team took care of getting people safely out of Station Square while Tails and the Freedom Fighters headed down into Speed Highway only to find it crawling with Badniks left over from Dr. Oliver Eggman's last plans for the Speed Highway and Robo-Robotnik mk II was racing towards the missile in order to get it working again so it could detonate but it was madness because he would've died in the process.

"Tails you need to head for the missile while we help get people out of the Speed Highway and take care of the Badniks! If that missile goes off hundreds if not thousands of people will perish" Sally said as she and the Freedom Fighters did their best to save the people while Tails headed for the missile and made sure it was deactivated, this anger Robo-Robotnik mk II who pushed a few buttons in order to get ready a new mech.

By night fall Tails and the Freedom Fighters made it out of the Speed Highway, but Robo-Robotnik mk II ambushed them in the area outside of Casinopolis, "I've had it with you Freedom Fighters and most of all that fox, time and again you've ruined my marvelous plans and now you'll all pay the price" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he attached his Egg Mobile into a giant four legged mech called the Egg Walker. "What the?" Tails said. "Impressive isn't it? I stole it from the Egg Carrier before the ship crashed, its nice what you can find from other's with the name Eggman. This Egg Walker will crush you all" Robo-Robotnik mk II said as he got ready to fight his enemies "I'm not going to be scared...I can do this..." Tails told himself as he got ready to show his stuff, before the Freedom Fighters could react Tails went into action in a one on one fight with the Egg Walker and Tails defeated the Egg Walker all on his own using his abilities given to him from the items he found on his recent adventures and using his brain power to calculate the weak spots on the Egg Walker.

With Tails victorious and Robo-Robotnik mk II on the run back to Robotropolis, the people of Station Square cheered for Tails and called him a hero for his heroic actions of disarming two missiles and defeating Robo-Robotnik mk II.

Meanwhile in the Mystic Ruins Knuckles went back to Angel Island and restored the Master Emerald but Angel Island didn't lift off, Knuckles wanted to know what was going on and he needed answers to his questions. So he and Team Chaotix went to see Locke and get some answers to questions about recent events, after they got their answers they left for Station Square knowing that Locke would take care of the Master Emerald.

As for Sonic and Green, they were in the jungles of the Mystic Ruins not to far from where Big, Froggy and Chris crash landed Tornado II. Chris decided to spend the night with Big and Froggy since it was dark by the time they woke up from the crash landing, if only Chris could've known by that time that the Tornado II had a Chaos Emerald inside of it and that it was all that Chaos needed for become unstoppable.

Meanwhile Sonic and Green looked around the Mystic Ruins until they noticed a strange temple in the middle of the jungle. Green remembered seeing the temple from his younger days but he couldn't exactly remember, the temples entrance was open and Sonic and Green went into the temple. "Wow...look at this ancient sight...it feels like we've walked into a Lost World of some kind" Green said as looked around. "If it's alright with you Green I'm going to speed on ahead" Sonic said as he dashed off while Green was looking at the writing on the temple walls.

"Nicolas can you translate any of this?" Green asked his friend as they looked at the walls of the ancient temple. "Yes...but it'll take a little while and we'll need to gather more information as we travel inside the temple" Nicolas said with what felt like a slight hint of hesitation. "Alright bro...but we'll take it slow and steady" Green said as he walked and behind him he heard tiny wings beating that sounded like Chao wings. "Chao..." a group of Chao said as they saw Green. "This temple seems like it was central to the ancient Echidna way of life...but its odd to...it seems like something's we were told about the ancient Echidnas weren't completely true" Green said as he looked at various murals which showed Echidna history.

"I know Green" Nicolas said as he looked down at the ground while in his holographic form. "Wait...what do you mean by you know?" Green asked Nicolas. "Chao" a Chao said as she flew into the chamber the two were in, more Chao flew into the place following Green and Nicolas. "Green you know how you were promise that when you turned 15 everything would be revealed to you..." Nicolas said as he was scanning the walls and area while they explored. "Yes...and I have much to learn about the secrets to my past, with Dr. Oliver Eggman getting in the way it makes things tricky" Green said.

"I know, but since we're in the Lost World Temple I should tell you what this place truly is, at least what it now is...its a portal to the past!" Nicolas said. "What?" Green said with confusion. "Long ago the Lost World Temple was made in honor of Chaos, but as time went by the temple was sealed off but not before it could be made as a means of viewing things that happened in the distant past" Nicolas said as they looked outside at what looked like a sunset sky before walking into a tunnel that led to the rest of the temple.

"That's amazing...I take it that things at the end of the temple will become clear on the well...real me aka Nazo and Chaos and the Chao?" Green asked his friend. "Yes and I'm sure that once the time is ready you'll see the spirit who's been guiding us" Nicolas said. "You mean the red orb of light? I thought she might've been a spirit...but there's something else you wanted to tell me" Green said to his friend. "Yes...there's more...the truth about the Echidnas is a secret only you and I and the Chao must keep until its time to let others know, and the truth about me...the reason you found me Green is because you made me so I would find you..." Nicolas said.

"Come again?" Green said as he and his friend walked. "In the world that Robo-Robotnik mk II came from, I was created by a future version of you and Fang. And Nicole came from that world to and she was made from a future version of Rotor with help from Sally, the alternate future version of you and Fang made me because in that world I was destroyed mostly in a serious fight which brought peace...I was made solely to go back in time and act as your friend and guide in the fighting you'd have with Dr. Oliver Eggman and I know everything that happened in the past of my world and what happened in the past but...I was made to have restrictions on how much information I gave to you, until you became Nazo I was not allow to say anything to you about Nazo and his past which is your past...Fang and Nic made me promise to keep you safe..." Nicolas said to his friend and he had trouble standing while talking to Green.

"You mean...Nicolas bro...you mean that in Robo-Robotnik mk Ii's world I made you?!...and...and..." Green was at a loss for words. "Green...I know its hard to believe but its true...and its time you saw all but one final piece of history about Chaos before the troubles of 4.000 years ago are finally taken care of" Nicolas said as Chao guided Green to a mural that showed what looked like a gigantic sea monster but Green could tell that it was Chaos he somehow just knew it.

Green was getting from an unknown voice a history lesson on many events that happened Green the Hedgehog...its time you knew the truth about the Echidnas and of Chaos and in time your friends will learn of the complete truth. Long ago there was nothing in the whole of creation, nothing but a single being that was self-existing before anything, before time, before order, before chaos, before any of the beings that claimed to be or were referred to as gods and goddesses came into being only one being existed. But as time went by many universes were made after the first multiverse was created, among those countless realities was the universe known simply as the Sonic Universe. In this universe and all parts of its multiverse, the forces of Order, Chaos, Life, Death, Space and Time were given physical forms and became known as simply Order, Chaos, Life, Death, Space and Chronos. Each of these entities needed someone or something to keep balances in the multiverse between all of these powers, or defenders to keep safe the artifacts which contain these powers that if misused can destroy everything. You were created from pure Chaos by Chaos before he took on a physical form at any point in time, you were made to make sure balance between Order and Chaos was kept where it was needed in whatever form it was needed. Long after your creation or birth from a certain point of view, you did your best to keep things in balance but the new people of planet Mobius sought power. As did many beings across the universe, on Mobius the Echidnas were the first civilization after Earth was turned into Mobius, as such they became chosen to keep things safe such as the Chaos Force which the Chaos Emeralds and all Chaos related artifacts of Chaos energies came from. However three tribes of Echidnas left the great city of Albion, the tribes went south to what become the Mystic Ruins of the Mystic Village that belonged to the Knuckles Clan of warrior Echidnas, but they chose to settle in Soumerca which was given to the Felidae and war broke out upon arrival but most of the Felidae were defeated and scattered while the Knuckles Clan grew in power with one of the two clans of scientists. The first group of scientists chose to leave Soumerca because of the violence and settled down in Downunda and made Echidnaopolis, the other scientist clan became known as the Fourth Great Civilization and their technologies were so great they almost defeated the Knuckles Clan, with a three-way war in Soumerca I feared the worse would happen to the Master Emerald and the Seven Chaos Emeralds I choose. An Echidna priestess who remember the old ways known as Tikal tried to save the Chao and the Emeralds but her attempts failed in the end, the Server Chao in their forms known as Chaos Emeralds pleaded for help and after holding back from use of my physical form I ultimately unleashed my wrath upon the Knuckles Clan with power so great it sent Angel Island into the sky to keep the Master Emerald safe. Green...Nazo, my son, I am Chaos. You've been battling me in my physical form to try and set me free from the evil that has a strong grip on my weak physical heart but one more battle must be fought before I am set free. Go now and stop the evil man known as Dr. Oliver Eggman and his defeat will help to set me free and with that various visions of the past ended for Green and he knew he needed to find Dr. Oliver Eggman and stop him.

Hours later at night fall Green followed Dr. Oliver Eggman to the Final Egg base, "Nicolas we have to end this with Dr. Oliver Eggman and fast" Green said as he saw the elevator entrance to the Final Egg base, he rode in the elevator system all the way to the Final Egg base and he noticed that there were several repair capsules that were broken in the main chamber of the Final Egg base. "Nicolas it looks like we'll have to go the long way to get to the doc" Green said with a smirk. Shortly the doctor was alerted to Green's presence "master...the hedgehog is in the base..." Mecha Sonic said as he was barely working. "Oh great! How could that hedgehog come now of all times?! First I lose Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, Silver Sonic II and even have my upgraded Beta and Project Omega stolen from me and now he breaks in! I've had it with that hog, if he gets pass level 3 I'll show him who's boss!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled in anger, while everyone else was busy that day the doctor's base was broken into by Robo-Robotnik mk II who stole the robot replicas and the secret Project Omega. The Robo-Robotnik also stole from the Egg Carrier the upgraded E-101 Beta mk II and now these robots belonged to the evil robotic menace, Green didn't know about any of this though and he was bent on getting to Dr. Oliver Eggman and stopping him from trying to use Chaos ever again, Green fought many robots including E-22 Beat units as he went through the base.

As Green broke through the security levels he took a sharp turn down a corridor and Bokkun stuck out his blue tongue and scared Green "ah!" Green said as he saw Bokkun and hardly stopped in time. "Hahaha! I scared you! I scared you! I scared you ahahahaha!" Bokkun said with a smile as he did a small victory dance. "You can easily scare anyone Bokkun" Green somewhat sarcastically to the little Chao. "Yeah well listen up and listen good because the doctor has a serious message this time around!" Bokkun said as he narrowed his eyes and glared at Green while trying to act serious, he then pulled out a video message and turned it on "alright Green! I've had it with you, but I propose no more tricks and no more traps, this time we'll face each other man to hedgehog! Whoever wins this fight will settle the score once and for all! My assistant Bokkun will lead the way to our final area" Dr. Oliver Eggman's message ended with that.

"Oh...why do I have to do everything..." Bokkun said as he cried while leading the way to Dr. Oliver Eggman. Finally Green was in a manner of speaking face to face with Dr. Oliver Eggman who was in a new Egg Viper machine, "alright Green you've made it this far and now its time I explain to you the reason for me wanting a personal match with you, as you well know for many years I have tried to establish my Eggman Empire! An Empire that is meant to reach the stars and beyond! Time and time again I've built many a machine and many a device and hatched many a plan to make my egg-cellent and egg-traordinary Eggman Empire but time and time and time upon time again and again! You've ruined my plans with your fury friends regardless of age and I've had it! This time I'm going to put an end to you Green and your friend Nicolas for ruining my plans to use Chaos and the Chaos Emeralds!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled in great anger towards Green as he had memory flashbacks of all his plans that failed in the past.

"I've only stayed in your way Eggman because of all of the evil things you've done and tried to do, I'd rather play games and do a lot of research but look who's calling the cattle black. Besides do you really think you can just get rid of me Eggman?! Did you so easily forget who and what I am?!" Green said in a serious tone as he glared at the giant Egg Viper and Dr. Oliver Eggman who was piloting it, Green took note of the giant saw like attachments around the cockpit of machine. He also noticed he had two long platforms that Green would have to use in order to keep safe from Dr. Oliver Eggman in their final dual for this adventure "alright then let's finish this!" Dr. Oliver Eggman said as he flew his Egg Viper around the place.

"Bring it!" Green said as he waited on a platform until the Egg Viper came up and fired lasers as the doctor said "get a load of this!" Green dodged the lasers and he noticed that the Egg Viper was ready to fire its ultimate weapon "its no use give up!" the doctor said as Green noticed green colored markers along the back of the Egg Viper, Green however used Homing Attacks on the markers and was able to hit Dr. Oliver Eggman and his machines cockpit and Green safely landed on the platform behind the Egg Viper after he finished his attack run.

They kept this up until the Egg Viper destroyed a platform "all systems full power!" the doctor said as he destroyed the platform. Green then saw the Egg Viper's two saw wheels and Green heard the red spirit orb say "jump on to one of the spinning wheels and you'll be able to hit the cockpit" and Green did as the spirit advised him to do and he kept this up until the Egg Viper was damaged to the point where Dr. Oliver Eggman had eject his Egg Mobile from the Egg Viper and then the Egg Viper crashed into a generator which caused the Final Egg base to explode but Green was able to make it out of the base in time and Dr. Oliver Eggman said while escaping from Green "you've won for today Green...but I'll take over the world somewhere else another day...I'm finished with Station Square..." the doctor said in a tone that sounded very pathetic and weak. "Good and don't you dare come back!" Green said as he snorted at the doctor, he had enough of Dr. Oliver Eggman's nonsense and he had a feeling he'd better head back to Station Square at the Thorndyke Mansion.

The next day at the Thorndyke Mansion

Amy and Lily were alone for a moment while everyone else was wondering where Big, Froggy and Chris went to, Amy didn't get to meet Big in the mists of the confusion that happened yesterday on the Egg Carrier.

"I have to say Lily I was surprise when I saw your necklace was keeping a Chaos Emerald hidden all of this time, Green said you were a Flicky did you two meet before?" Amy said to Lily but Lily could only rely in tweets. "So Lily who gave you that Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked the Flicky. Lily replied in tweets but she opened up a locket on her necklace and it showed a picture of two other Flickies "is that your family?" Amy asked Lily. "Beep..." Lily said as she was starting to cry. "Are you saying that your family was captured by Dr. Eggman? And that you had to leave them behind when you first escaped from the Egg Carrier and when we had to escape?" Amy asked Lily and Lily replied with tweets and crying and a sad look on her face. "That's so sad...hmm...Lily! We're going back to the Egg Carrier to save your family!" and with that Amy and Lily took off to look for the crash site of the Egg Carrier.

Gamma spent a lot of time on his own while this was going on, at first he returned to the Final Egg base only to see Robo-Robotnik mk II steal Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, Silver Sonic II and Project Omega but he didn't bother to do anything to stop the doctor and he wondered why Metal Sonic wasn't among the robots captured but he was flying around and in deep thought over what happened yesterday and about's how he and his fellow E-100 robots were treated.

"Eggman...master...but...he meant to harm friends and harmed other robots..." Gamma said to himself as he was thinking about the way his new friends treated him and how Eggman treated him. "Beta...Delta...Epsilon...Zeta...Eggman tried to destroy them..." as Gamma was thinking this over he got massive overloads of information and conflicting logic's, reasoning, programming and something else...yes he felt something he hadn't before. Gamma was gaining what he believed to be a soul possibly since he had a Flicky powering him and he came to a conclusion on what he needed to do. "Dr. Eggman, both Oliver and Robo-Robotnik mk II are evil! Must delete them! They are not friends!...Amy! Lily! Green! They are friends! E-100 Series Robots are friends! Must save friends! Location of Delta and Epsilon...known! Hooking up to Egg Net to confirm location! E-103 Delta located at Windy Valley with a patrol horde of Badniks, must destroy Badniks and save E-103 Delta!" Gamma said as he headed for Windy Valley.

The super Badnik was truly a powerful machine, Gamma went into Windy Valley and he noticed E-103 Delta and the patrol horde of Badniks in the area. Quickly Gamma destroyed the patrol horde and he looked at E-103 Delta, "E-103 Delta! You are a fellow E-100 Series robot, the doctor tried to destroy you but yet you still serve him...why?" Gamma asked his fellow robot. "Gamma?! Why are you here?" E-103 Delta asked. "Answer my question and I shall answer your's E-103 Delta" Gamma said to his fellow robot. "I...I was spared destruction...because the doctor said I could still be a Badnik Horde Commander...and..." E-103 Delta was trying hard to think but the robot needed to have his programming fixed. "You are damaged E-103 Delta, please stand down and allow me to fix your programming" Gamma said in a kind tone as he flew in front of E-103 Delta and was about to reprogram E-103 Delta but then an E-75 Dragonbot which was one of the two E-75 Dragonbots that Dr. Oliver Eggman made appeared and attack both robots without reason.

"Why is master having a robot attack us?" E-103 Delta asked Gamma as he barely dodge laser fire. "Because I have rebelled against the doctor for turning against both of the empires for what they have done to us brother" Gamma said to E-103 Delta as they both worked together and destroyed the E-75 Dragonbot and set free the komodo dragon that powered it, but E-103 Delta was damaged, thankfully Gamma gathered 100 Rings and gave them to E-103 Delta so he could be repaired.

"Thank you Gamma...what do you wish to do with me now?" E-103 Delta asked Gamma. "Since we use to work for the doctor, I must make sure you're reprogrammed so you won't hurt our friends or any other innocent people" Gamma said to E-103 Delta. "I accept being reprogrammed but what will happened once I'm reprogrammed?" E-103 Delta asked his brother. "Because we have little animals as living batteries inside of us, I must shut you down as soon as you've been reprogrammed before I continue my rescue mission and search for other E-100 units" Gamma explained. "If that's what must be done I'll do it..." E-103 Delta said. "As soon as I can find an alternative power source and an engineer to refit your body I'll bring you back online Delta, I promise my brother" Gamma said as he stepped in front of E-103 Delta and then he had two wires come out of his robotic hand and used them to reprogram E-103 Delta "E-103 Delta reprogrammed, shut down completed, Mobini is free" Gamma said as the little rabbit Mobini hopped away.

"Rest well Delta my brother, I'll make sure your body is safe in this cave while I look for E-104 Epsilon" Gamma said as he moved Delta's body into an abandoned cave and he made sure that the doctor couldn't find Delta. "E-104 Epsilon's location...location confirmed, the Red Mountains of Angel Island, I must hurry while I avoid the locals" Gamma said as he flew over to Angel Island's Red Mountain.

As Gamma made his way through the Red Mountains he spotted a patrol horde of Badniks, Gamma destroyed the patrol horde and he located E-104 Epsilon but the Badnik Horde Commander was in the middle of a fight with the other E-75 Dragonbot. "E-104 Epsilon! Needs help! Must assist in battle with the E-75 Badnik Horde Commander!" and so with help E-104 Epsilon took down the last of the E-75 Dragonbots and its komodo dragon was taken to safety and Epsilon grateful that Gamma saved him in time.

"E-104 Epsilon, you've seen that the doctor can't be trusted, come with me and I'll reprogram you so we can someday be free from the doctor" Gamma said to E-104 Epsilon. "what will happen once you've reprogrammed me Gamma?" E-104 Epsilon asked. "i'll temporarily shut you down in order to free the Mobini being used to power you, I'll turn you back on as soon as I find an alternative power source, I promise this brother" Gamma said to E-104 Epsilon. "Alright" E-104 Epsilon said as he was reprogrammed and the bird Mobini was set free and flew. "E-104 Epsilon has been reprogrammed, shut down complete" Gamma said as Epsilon's body was kept hidden where no one but Gamma could find it.

"Zeta and Beta's locations...unknown...hooking up to Egg Net for last known locations...locations confirmed! The Egg Carrier, E-105 Zeta is in the bottom of the hot Shelter, must hurry!" Gamma said as he flew to a boat he used to get to the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile Amy was in a harbor at Station Square, she was looking for a row boat to use to get to the Egg Carrier "I hope we can find a row boat soon so we can get to the Egg Carrier" Amy said to Lily. "The Egg Carrier? What's that? It surely sounds scary" a voice said, the voice seemed to come from Froggy who hopped in front of Amy out of the blue. "Its a ship made by Dr. Eggman that has Lily's brother and sister trapped..." Amy said. "You surely sound pretty brave trying to go out there by yourself" the voice said. "You're right it is pretty brave of me to...wait! Little frog did you just talk!?" Amy asked the frog Mobini. "Don't be silly Froggy can't talk like a Mobian" Big the cat said, it was clear the voice belonged to him. "Whoa! Who are you!?" Amy asked Big as she was shocked to see how huge he was. "Well my name is Big because I am big, and his name is Froggy because he is a frog" Big said with an innocent and simple tone. "What are you doing out here Mr. Big?" Amy asked. "Well I am out here fishing and I was with my friend Chris but she vanished, it seems most of my friends vanish these days" Big said. "Big! I'm over here!" Chris said as she was waving to Big. "Oh there you are Chris" Big said to his friend before he looked back to Amy "well miss I hope you and your bird friend Lily take care, what did you say your name was?" Big said to Amy. "I'm Amy Rose, and thanks Big" Amy said as she saw a row boat right where Big was and she used it to get to the Egg Carrier crash site.

By the time Amy got to the Egg Carrier, Gamma was deep in the Hot Shelter and he found E-105 Zeta with a modified body "E-105 Zeta! Please don't fire at me! It is I Gamma a friend!" Gamma said to E-105 Zeta. "All intruders who aren't Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Mecha Sonic or Dr. Oliver Eggman must be destroyed!" E-105 Zeta said as he fired missiles at Gamma but Gamma shot them down, Gamma didn't like how this rescue mission was going and he tried to reason with E-105 Zeta but the robot was completely bent on destroying Gamma and Gamma had no choice but to destroy E-105 Zeta by blowing his robotic head off and setting the Mobini bird inside free.

"E-105 Zeta...destroyed...I will never forgive the doctor for doing what he did to Zeta, I'll never forgive him for leaving me no choice but to destroy Zeta, I will destroy the doctor starting with Robo-Robotnik mk II!" Gamma said as his gun pointed at a symbol of the Eggman Empire, he then turned his head and looked at it and then with angered eyes he shot it.

While that was going on Amy was looking for Lily's family, while looking she went into an area of the Egg Carrier that showed information regarding what the doctor did to the other Flickies and she saw that the doctor put the other two Flickies into the robots E-101 Beta and E-102 Gamma or the robot Amy became friends with. Amy was shocked to learn this and she tried to find Gamma and Beta quickly but she ran into a junk pile that ZERO, Decoe and Bocoe were in "Ow...where are we Bocoe" Decoe said to Bocoe. "I think we're on the Egg Carrier Decoe" Bocoe said to Decoe. "But how is that possible...and we're stuck with this big guy" Decoe said to Bocoe while pointing at ZERO aka E-100 Alpha. "Well its quite simple, you see the Egg Carrier naturally generates a magnetic field that combined with the fact we're made of metal and the laws of gravity...what?!" Bocoe was explaining until he noticed Amy and Lily who ran away back to the surface of the Egg Carrier and on to the runway.

As soon as Amy was up there she saw E-102 Gamma having a stand off with E-101 Mark II, "Beta!" Gamma said. "I am E-101 Mark II, the doctor was busy upgrading me but I was captured by Robo-Robotnik mk II midway through the process, I was finished last night and when reports came in of the Egg Carrier crashing in the Emerald Sea I was sent to investigate and I find that you've destroyed E-105 Zeta, why?" E-101 Mark II asked his brother robot. "I have rebelled against both doctors and what they stand for, I am on a mission to find and reprogram all of the E-100 Series robots that are working for either of the doctors. I had no choice but to destroy Zeta and Delta and Epsilon are in safe locations" Gamma explained.

"You are an enemy of the Eggman Empire, I will destroy you where the others have failed. You'll never find the locations of E-106 Eta or E-107 Theta or any other units in production, this will end here and now" E-101 Mark II said as he fired shots at Gamma and refused to listen to reason thanks to Robo-Robotnik mk II's programming. "No Beta! The doctors are evil!" Gamma said as he fired shots at E-101 Mark II but the robot smacked the laser shots aside. "Wait! Please stop fighting!" Amy cried out. "Amy!" Gamma said as he saw her. "You like the Mobian? I shall crush her!" E-101 Mark II said as he tried to get Amy. "Noo!" Gamma yelled as he shot E-101 Mark II several times in the back. "Please stop fighting you two!" Amy cried out as she and Lily made their way to the robots.

In the end though Gamma shot E-101 Mark II right through the chest at point blank range and he destroyed E-101 Mark II but the robot's parts were mostly in tact as it exploded. "Gasp!" Amy gasped as she saw E-101 Mark II get destroyed, but her worries ended as she saw the sister of Lily in a bubble that vanished as soon as the bird was safely away from the fire. "You're free now..." Gamma said with some remorse for the fact he needed to destroy E-101 Mark II another one of his robot brothers.

"Mr. Robot! You're alright" Amy said to Gamma as she looked at him. "I am alright and yet I am not alright Amy..." Gamma said as he stepped away from the parts of E-101 Mark II's body. "Stop!" Decoe and Bocoe cried out as ZERO out of the blue appeared on the runway, the robot then tried to capture Lily's sister but ended up hurting the bird. "No!" Gamma said as he caught the bird and he felt deep feelings for the bird since the brother bird was powering him. "Alright Decoe and Bocoe! What was that for!" Amy yelled at the robots. "It's not us Amy!" Decoe cried out. "E-100 Alpha or ZERO is malfunctioning and he thinks he still needs to capture the birds" Bocoe explained. "You big idiot! Take that!" Amy yelled out at ZERO as she hit him with her Long Hammer and sent him flying, however an electric fence was activated when she did that. "Now you're going to get it! No more running away for me!" Amy yelled at the robot.

"Must save Amy!" Gamma cried out. "It's no use Gamma" Decoe said. "With the electric fence up nothing can escape until ZERO is destroyed" Bocoe said. "Find a safe way to turn it off before I turn both of you off permanently!" Gamma said to the two robots with narrow eyes. "Yes sir!" the two robots said at the same time as they ran away from Gamma. Amy fought a good fight with ZERO, first she hit him into the electric fence and then she hit his exposed power core on top of his head. This critically damaged ZERO, the robot then began to jump and make shock waves to try and get Amy, he pounded his chest like a gorilla after doing this but Amy repeated her attack pattern and hit ZERO a second time. This time ZERO span around for a while, while making his arms electric and he tried to zap Amy but she unleashed one more attack pattern and took down the annoying robot once and for all and the parts of ZERO went flying as he exploded and once the fence was down the bird that was inside of E-101 Mark II flew to Lily and hugged her. Gamma then hugged Amy much to her surprise "I didn't know you could be so passionate Gamma" Amy said with a blush to her friend.

"Hugging is natural for friends right?" Gamma asked Amy. "Yes it is..." Amy said as she and Gamma hugged "um...Gamma...do you know um...how can I word this" Amy wanted to let Gamma know about the Flicky powering him but he said "I know that the Flicky powering me is the brother to Lily and Daisy...I'll make sure he get's set free when my mission is complete" Gamma said. "Mission?" Amy asked. "Yes...my mission to stop the Eggman Empire and set the other E-100 Series robots free, I will not allow them to be slaves to the will of Dr. Oliver Eggman or the Robo-Robotnik mk II" Gamma said. "Before you continue your mission can you please come back to Station Square with me Gamma? I want you to meet everyone and show them what a good robot you can be plus I think Nicole, Nicolas, Dr. Thorndyke and Green will want to see you" Amy said with a smile to her friend.

"Green...Nicole...Nicolas...friends...I will comply Amy" Gamma said to his friend, and with that Gamma took off with Amy, Lily and Daisy to Station Square.

As for Dr. Oliver Eggman his two robot lackeys Decoe and Bocoe went to the Egg Carrier 2 in order to wait for him "curses...everything has gone so wrong and its that hedgehog's fault! It's all of their faults! I've got to think of something to do next..." Dr. Oliver Eggman said to himself as he flew his Egg Mobile in the jungles of the Mystic Ruins, however he would soon have a nasty and unexpected surprise as he mumbled to himself.

This is it, the final showdown with Chaos and the finale come next! The secrets of Chaos are finally revealed to Green and his friends and the truth about the Echidnas of Mystic Ruins and Angel Island are revealed! Get ready next time for the big finish!


	7. Adventure 7

Adventure 7

The Perfect Chaos Storm

As Dr. Oliver Eggman was flying his Egg Mobile in the jungles of the Mystic Ruins he complained about how everything he planned was going wrong, as he complained Chaos appeared in front of him in a blob like form "Chaos? What are you doing here?" the doctor asked the water being but Chaos responded by attacking the doctor and sent him flying out of his Egg Mobile and the doctor was knocked out after the attack.

Thorndyke Mansion right now

"I still wonder what happened to Amy and Lily" Green said to his friends as he noticed Amy and the Flicky Lily were nowhere to be seen. "You mean the pink hedgehog girl and the little birdie? I saw them not to long ago" Big the Cat said as he and Chris and Froggy returned after they failed to locate the last Chaos Emerald. "When did you meet Amy, Big?" Green asked his friend. "Amy and Lily were looking Lily's family so they went to the crashed Egg Carrier" Big simply said. "I hope their alright" Green said.

"We're fine Green!" Amy said as she walked into the mansion. "Amy!" everyone in the mansion said in excitement. "Hi everyone" Amy said. "Big just told us that you were looking for Lily's family on the Egg Carrier" Green said. "Yup and thanks to help from Gamma we were able to save Daisy!" Amy said as Daisy flew around the place next to Lily. "Nice to meet you Daisy" Green said in Flicky language much to Amy's surprise "what? I know how to speak Flicky along with every other animal language on planet Mobius" Green said to Amy as she looked at him a bit baffled for a moment. "You mean you can really talk to animals? I didn't know you could do that" Amy said. "I learned from Sonic and Sally, they know the languages fluently" Green explained.

"Hello friends" Gamma said as he walked into the mansion. "Look out!" Ella yelled as she saw the robot. "Ella! Everyone stop! It's alright, this is my friend Gamma or Mr. Robot" Amy said. "You mean another one of the doctor's robots turned good like Intelligente?" Mr. Tanaka asked. "Yes but he turned good on his own free will" Amy explained. "Do you mind if I ask why Gamma turned against Eggman?" Chris asked her friend. "Yes...I turned against the doctor because of what he did to my fellow E-100 Series robots, he tried to destroy Delta...Epsilon...Zeta and Beta...all because they failed him...but I couldn't and won't tolerate the doctor doing that, so I decided to go against the doctor and to reprogram the E-100 Series robots and make sure they were set free from the doctor's control" Gamma explained. "Wow!" Chris said. "Did you find any of your fellow robots and reprogram them?" Dr. Chuck Thorndyke asked.

"Yes Dr. Thorndyke...I saved Delta and Epsilon...they have been reprogrammed and shut down" Gamma said. "You shut them down?" Sally said as she listened. "Yes Princess Sally Acorn of the House of Acorn...they were powered by innocent Mobinis and it was a crime the doctor used them as living batteries...I shut them down temporarily until I can find an alternative power source for them and refit them so they can use that new power source..." Gamma said but he paused for a long while. "Poor Gamma...I wish I could think of someway to help" E-51 Intelligente said as he rolled in front of Gamma. "Scanning robot...scans complete, you're E-51 Intelligente a rouge Badnik made by the doctor. You were destroyed by Green the Hedgehog but he rebuilt you and gave you free will" Gamma said to his fellow E-Series robot. "Nice to see the doctor is making smart new robots...and I'm proud to learn that there are other Badniks gaining free will much like me" E-51 Intelligente said to his fellow robot.

"..." Gamma was silent for a while. "So Amy is Daisy the only family Lily has?" Green asked his friend. "No...she has a brother who's powering Gamma but Gamma has a mission...and until he finishes his mission Lily and Daisy's older brother will be trapped for sometime" Amy said as she felt sad for a moment.

"Why don't we just pull the bird out and put a new battery inside of Gamma?" Lucy the Hedgehog asked her friends. "The bird and I share the same mind and will...the bird wants to fight the doctor and save other robots..." Gamma said. "Speaking of which what happened to Zeta and Beta?" Bunnie asked. "...they refused to listen to reason...I...I had no choice but to destroy them...Zeta was turned into a turret in the Hot Shelter and Beta was upgraded by Robo-Robotnik mk II and with that mad man's programming Beta was lost...Alpha was destroyed by Amy..." Gamma explained. "Alpha?" Antoine said. "The robot that kidnapped me named ZERO was really E-100 Alpha according to Decoe and Bocoe" Amy explained.

"Well I'm glad your robot friend is on our side Amy" Sonic said as he looked at Gamma. "Hey Sonic! We're here!" Knuckles said as he and Team Chaotix arrived at the Thorndyke Mansion. "Whoa...! Who are these guys Knuckles?!" Chris said to her Mobian friend as she met the entire group known as Team Chaotix minus Ray the Flying Squirrel who was still missing. "You mean you've never heard of Team Chaotix before!? Well allow me to begin our introductions! I am Vector the de-facto leader of the Chaotix, I enjoy listening to tones especially my own tones I home made. I use to be in a band with Sonic, and I'm a bit fast on my feet but I've decided to one day start Mighty's personal training program!" Vector said as he introduced himself. "My name is Espio, I'm highly skilled at camouflaging by turning invisible. I also happen to be a ninja" Espio said as he introduced himself. "He's also a big show off" Charmy the Bee said. "And then we have Charmy" Vector said. "That's right! I'm Charmy Bee, I'm really good at flying and I'm also a prince of a bee colony" Charmy said as he introduced himself. "...um...hi...I'm Mighty the Armadillo, I'm in general a flower sniffer and I prefer to be peaceful but don't let that fool you I am the strongest member of Team Chaotix...I'm also trying to find Ray the Flying Squirrel..." Mighty said as he introduced himself. "And I'm Julie-Su, a former member of the Dark Legion of Echidnas but now I'm with Knuckles and the Chaotix so don't sweat" Julie-Su said as she introduced herself. "I'm Max the Echidna...I'm not exactly with the Chaotix but I help them out...like Julie-Su, I to was in the Legion but left for personal reasons" Max said as he introduced himself. "And I'm Dalila the Echidna...for all you need to know I'm a part time Chaotix member" Dalila said as she introduced herself.

The Chaotix and Freedom Fighters and everyone at the mansion talked for a little bit on how chaotic things have been happening but due to a request from Green the Felidae were never mentioned before he said something that was obviously on everyone's mind "we have to find the Cyan Chaos Emerald!" Green said. "That's obvious Green" Max said. "I know...does anyone have a clue where it might be?...anyone?" Green asked his friends. "Oh! I used the Cyan Chaos Emerald to power the Tornado II, I thought you guys used Tornado II to get off of the Egg Carrier" Tails said. "Actually Tails...Big, Froggy and I were in Tornado II but due to an accident Big made the plane take off before we could get everyone else...we had no idea a Chaos Emerald was powering it!" Chris said as she quickly remembered. "Where's the Tornado II?!" Tails asked.

"Well Tails...we kind of crash landed the Tornado II near Big the Cat's hut in the jungles of the Mystic Ruins" Chris explained. "I can see where this is going" Sonic sarcastically said. "Alright people listen up! We need to divide into two groups, group one will stay here and protect the city in case Chaos or either of the doctors show up and the second group will head to the Mystic Ruins ASAP" Sally said as she came up with a plan quickly and then thought of who to send for the Chaos Emerald hunt "Chris, Big, Froggy you three will take Green, Knuckles, Tails, Nicolas and Green and locate the Cyan Chaos Emerald before its to late the rest of us will hold the fort and defend the city" and with that the two groups took off for Station Square, the group with Team Sonic, Green, Nicolas, Big, Froggy and Chris headed for the jungles of the Mystic Ruins and followed Big and Chris to the hut close to where the Tornado II crash landed.

As the group went to get the Chaos Emerald half of them found Dr. Oliver Eggman knocked out and on one of the pathways through the jungle. "Is the doctor alive?" Tails said as he took a stick and poked the left foot of Dr. Oliver Eggman which woke the doctor up. "What did this to you Eggman?" Sonic asked the doctor. "Chaos...he attacked me and he is after the Chaos Emeralds all for himself now..." Dr. Oliver Eggman explained. "What!?" everyone said in shock and surprise, the most shocked of them all was Green. "But I'm not done with Chaos just yet...I'm going to track down that renegade so I can use him to rule the world!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as his two lackeys Decoe and Bocoe arrived in a giant Egg Mobile and used it to carry the doctor away to safety before anyone else could protest. "We'd better find Chris and the other's fast!" Green said as he dashed off for the other half of the group who got the Cyan Chaos Emerald safely out of the Tornado II and they were about to meet up with the rest of the group.

But then it happened! Chaos came out of nowhere and stole the final Chaos Emerald so he could use its power to become Perfect Chaos, by the time the rest of the team caught up to Chris and the others they witnessed Chaos taking the last gem so he could unleash his wrath upon the world due to the fact he was overflowing with negative feelings and thoughts thanks to both Dr. Oliver Eggman and Robo-Robotnik mk II. The team knew they had to act fast before anything else happened, they dashed off for Station Square but by the time they'd reach the city it would already be to late...

Station Square right now

As the Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix and their friends in the city were on the look out for anything, while they were busy Sam Speed the uncle of Chris Thorndyke was writing a ticket to a man who was speeding "since you asked for my autograph I'll let you off with a warning next time, because that's the kind of guy I am" Sam said to the man, but then a loud rumble was heard underneath the city. As people walked about in the streets going about their lives without any concern or worries since it seemed like Dr. Oliver Eggman and Robo-Robotnik mk II were gone all of those fools shall pay for their arrogance...they thought they could use me for war well I'll give them their war and let them see how they like it although only Chao and Green and Nicolas were the only beings able to hear those words, in spite of being in different parts the world the Chao race, Green aka Nazo and Nicolas heard the tainted thoughts of Chaos in his perfect form.

As the ground began to shake underneath Station Square, water spots forced all of the man holes over the sewers to shoot out of the ground, and the roads cracked, out of two of the cracks raised gigantic tentacles. People began to cry and panic as it seemed to them like the world was ending in water, quickly the streets of Station Square began to flood and to everyone's confusion, water began to pour out of buildings in waves. People were being washed around but the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix went into action as soon as they saw the confusion and chaos in the city, with Sam Speed's help the Freedom Fighters were able to get people to safety. At the school located out of the city Mr. Stewart worked hard to get his students to safety along with the rest of the school falcuty, in the confusing flood that was coming to Station Square, Sam Speed got swept away by a wave of water. The worse was yet to come as a massive tidal wave came out of the Emerald Sea just out of the blue without any warning, the tidal wave ripped through the city like a wave against a sand dune.

The entire city was now flooded and most of the buildings were broken or sinking, it was a miracle that the people were saved thanks to the Freedom Fighters and Sam Speed's efforts, while Sam was floating in the floor a group of people saved him and revived him so he could watch what happened. As if the flood and tidal wave weren't enough to make everyone scared, confused and terrified, the massive water god of destruction Chaos! Manifested himself inside a building and he let out a mighty roar that scared everyone who heard it except for Green and Nicolas who arrived along with their group to witness Perfect Chaos manifest himself into his body that looked like a gigantic sea monster with a serpent like head attached to a massive blob like body made of water, he had about seven tentacles, several spikes along his back and a massive spike that housed his brain. The Chaos Emeralds glowed inside of his body and kept his bones around his head in place while his green eyes and green glowing spikes scared everyone.

"This is Scarlet Garcia from SS News, I am currently in the news copter reporting live above the ruins of Station Square. The entire city was flooded and hit by a massive tidal wave only minutes ago which seemed to have been done by the giant monster which seems to be the water monster Dr. Eggman called Chaos, thanks to the S Team and the unexpected help of the Freedom Fighters and a group called Team Chaotix. People were taken to safety just in time and it was easy since about half of the cities people left days earlier thanks to the invasions from both Dr. Eggman and the Robo-Robotnik that claims to be Eggman" as Scarlet Garcia reported this President Bush, his new personal aide, Agent Topaz, Captain Westwood and Rouge the Bat watched the news report on TV in the President's office. In Central City the President of the United Federation watched this terrible news and even the Kingdom of Acorns heard it over their radios.

Within minutes the military sent jets to attack Perfect Chaos but he easily defeated the jets and sent their pilots packing, thankfully they ejected from their planes before anything happened to them. "Looks like this guy wants to party" Sonic said as he went off without any warning and attacked Perfect Chaos but the giant water god easily deflected his attacks and sent him flying into a broken road where everyone of his friends in the city were watching. "Sonic my boy, you shouldn't just attack the god of destruction and Chaos itself" Dr. Morgan said as he helped Sonic up. "What do you mean god of destruction and Chaos?" Sonic asked his old friend. "Well Sonic...I don't know how Nate can possibly explain it to you in a way you'd understand" Dr. Li-Valentine said.

"I will take down Chaos for turning against the Eggman Empire!" Dr. Oliver Eggman yelled as he flew his new Egg Carrier 2. "Eggman!?" everyone said. "That's right with my new Egg Carrier 2! I'll take down Chaos and stop him" everyone was surprised to see the doctor fight Perfect Chaos with his Egg Carrier 2 but the new battle ship was easily taken down by the water god.

"It looks like my father finally became Perfect Chaos again and no one will stop him this time" Green said which shocked everyone. "What did you say?" Sally asked in confusion. But before anyone could say anything, the Freedom Fighters, Team Chaotix, Green, Nicolas, Dr. Nate Morgan, Dr. Li-Valentine, Chris Thorndyke, Ella, Big the Cat, Froggy, Lily, Daisy and even Gamma were transported away by an orb of red glowing light which was the spirit that showed them visions before.

"Where are we?" Chris said. "We're all here?! So this wasn't a dream after all" Sonic said. "You've had visions of this place to?" both Knucles, Julie-Su, Max and Dalila said to Sonic. "Yeah but it wasn't this bad the last time I had a vision" Sonic said. "How is this real and how are y'all here with me?" Bunnie said. "Zis seems to be a bit impossible...are we all dreaming ah dream? No it doesn't seem like it" Antoine said. "This is amazing" Rotor said. "This place is big" Dulcy the dragon said. "Dulcy?!" Sally said. "I'm not sure why you're in my dream...everyone?" Dulcy said. "I remember seeing Chao at this place" Amy said and Lily tweeted in agreement. "I saw little creatures and an Echidna girl when I was here" Big said and Froggy said ribbit in agreement. "When I had a vision I saw a big city" Tails said. "You to Tails?" Green said. "What is going on here?!" Vector said. "Am I having a funny dream?" Charmy said. "I sense the presence of a strong spirit that wants us to witness events long forgotten" Espio said. "Max how are you?" Dalila asked her friend. "I'm okay..." Max said. "Knuckles...this place seems to be the distant past of Angel Island!" Julie-Su said.

"Everyone please calm down" Dr. Li-Valentine said. "What's going on Nate?" Dr. Thorndyke asked his friend. "Chuck my old friend, we're going to witness forgotten history, if we all calm down we can understand what's going on and why" Dr. Nate Morgan said.

Everyone moved towards the shrine of the Master Emerald and they saw chief Pachacamac yelling at his daughter Tikal "get out of my way!" he yelled. "No father! I won't let you get the Chaos Emeralds! Using them to destroy our neighbors is not the way!" Tikal yelled as she and Chao tried to block Pachacamac and his warriors. "Tikal! Those 7 Chaos Emeralds are power! Power meant for the people! And their your people to!" Pachacamac yelled. "Greed is our real enemy father, once you've experienced Greed you'll only want more and never stop! I beg of you for the sake of our people and the world to stop and leave now please!" Tikal begged her father but the man was arrogant. "Bah! I will not listen to a mere child, warriors seize those Chaos Emeralds! Charge!" Pachacamac yelled out. "Father!" Tikal cried one last time, but it was all useless in the end.

And so the Echidna warriors of the Knuckles Clan charged towards the shrine, but in the process they knocked down Tikal and trampled on innocent Chao, everyone who witnessed this part of the vision was shocked and they feared that many of the poor Chao died because of those aggressive and unreasonable warriors. Green felt like ripping them apart and trying to save the Chao but they couldn't really do anything because some kind of force prevented them from doing so. By the time the warriors and Pachacamac got to the shrine they saw the seven Chaos Emeralds float around the Master Emerald and then Chaos appeared in his first form before them "aaaaaaaaaaah! A Monster!" Pachacamac yelled out as he was starting to realize what his daughter warned him about all this time. Chaos was angry, he was filled with hatred, and all negative emotions, he then fused with the seven Chaos Emeralds and became Perfect Chaos and in the blink of an eye and blinding light Pachacamac yelled out "Noooooooooooo!" and then the Echidna warriors and their once mighty chief was now gone, destroyed by Perfect Chaos.

Green was able to run over to Tikal and he said to her "hey...Tikal...are you alright?!" and she began to wake up and said "I think so..." by the time she got up she seemed to recognize the people she spoke to but didn't have time to talk with anyone except Green. "Green...oh my gosh! No...! No...! No...! Chaos has been filled with anger, sadness and many terrible emotions and now he's unleashing his wrath upon the world starting with my people...I'm sorry you pilgrims have come at such a terrible time" Tikal said, in her final words before a pause of silence she spoke to everyone. She then said "If only Nazo were here in the darkest moment for us all...his brother and sister Chao have suffered because of my father..." Tikal said as everyone tried to help the Chao but Green was focused on talking to Tikal. "It feels like the earth is shaking" Green said as he noticed the piece of land they were on lifted up into the sky "its the work of Chaos...he doesn't want anyone to get the Master Emerald or to hurt the Chao...he's turned this land into an island...a floating island...as long as he has the Server Chao inside of his body he'll never stop fighting" Tikal said. "Server Chao?" Green asked. "The seven Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds in general aren't what they appear to be, their really a special group of chozen who have taken on crystal like forms in order to keep their massive power contained. The Chaos Emeralds are the closest of all Chao to Chaos because the Server Chao like Chaos live within an emerald...the Chaos Emeralds vary in colors because Chao vary in color" Tikal explained.

"Wow...! That's amazing...so Chaos Emeralds are truly special Chao?!" Green said. "Yes Green..." Tikal said as she looked to the Master Emerald "I have to do something!" she said as she dashed for the Master Emerald. "Wait up Tikal!" Green cried out as he any everyone else ran to catch up with Tikal and heard her say the sacred prayer her grandmother taught her. "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos" and after Tikal said that she said "the seven Chaos Emeralds can turn our thoughts into power! If this emerald controls the power...please you must stop him!" and the group watched as Perfect Chaos was reverted into Chaos and then sealed inside the Master Emerald with Tikal.

"I think I understand now..." Sonic said as everyone was transported back to the road they were on after the vision ended. "I told you all...Chaos is the father of Nazo so that creature is my father" Green said and now everyone finally got it through their heads somehow from that last vision. They came to understand that Chaos the being made of water is the physical form that Chaos itself took in order to interact with the physical world, but Chaos isn't good or evil by nature but in his water form he is mostly a guardian of his precious children the Chao race and in some cases his son Nazo the Hedgehog. They understood that like a Chao, Chaos could easily be influenced to be good or evil depending on the heart of the person using the Chaos Emeralds, it all became clear to them and with the confusion finally lifted they saw the red orb of light "you've been trying to tell us about the pass all this time...Tikal" Green said as he touched the orb and then Tikal became physical.

"My heart and soul have always been in the Master Emerald with Chaos' since that day on what became Angel Island 4.000 years ago...now he's filled with anger and sadness, and if it goes on he'll eventually destroy the world as he tried to before" as Tikal said this the negative energeies of the Chaos Emeralds were drained and Perfect Chaos spat them out towards Tikal. "Its hopeless now...Chaos has drained the energy of the Chaos Emeralds...we have to seal him away before something else happens" Tikal said. "How can that help? It won't change how he feels inside, will it? His heart will remain in turmoil and his anger just won't vanish! He'll just be trapped forever and this will repeat again!" Sonic said to Tikal. "What choice do we have?" Tikal asked. "Well...if use the Chaos Emeralds, we'll be able to help him out with what I have in mind" Sonic said.

And then one by one, one of Sonic's friends brought him a Chaos Emerald, Tails brought Sonic the Yellow Chaos Emerald and said "hey Sonic!" Knuckle brought Sonic the Red Chaos Emerald and said. "Yo Sonic, need a hand?" Big brought the Purple Chaos Emerald and said "its my lucky charm but you can have it" Amy brought Sonic the Blue Chaos Emerald and said "Sonic I found a Chaos Emerald". Gamma had the White Chaos Emerald and with Lily and Daisy floating around him he said "I have acquired a Chaos Emerald for you my friend" and then Dr. Oliver Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe and Chris brought forth the Cyan Chaos Emerald "Sonic look! Dr. Eggman is giving us his Chaos Emerald!" and the reason for that was because Dr. Oliver Eggman was enlightened on what led to the disasters happening and he wanted to at least fix this mess before moving on.

"Sonic! You'll need the Green Chaos Emerald in order to have the positive energies needed to become Super Sonic, and I know this will work because I did it once before almost ten thousand years ago" Green said as he gave Sonic the Green Chaos Emerald. And then all of the people of Station Square cheered for Green the Hedgehog, they knew all to well Green was the defender of the city and its hero but they also knew of Sonic through Green and if Green believed in Sonic then they to believed in Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Green...are you Nazo?" Tikal asked. "Yes I am" and as he looked at her in his eyes she felt that he was being truthful and honest because he was, she knew if Nazo was giving some kind of blessing and knew of some ancient form of making the Chaos Emeralds work then she believed in him and believed in Sonic. "Our positive feelings towards each other can make the Chaos Emeralds work to" Sonic said as he got to transform into the golden hedgehog known all to well as Super Sonic!

The people cheered as they saw Sonic become the Chaos demi-god known as Super Sonic, Sonic knew that Perfect Chaos didn't want to truly make all of the destruction he was making right now. Perfect Chaos and Super Sonic had quite a fight, Perfect Chaos fired energy beams, cyclones, and Chaos Spears at Super Sonic but the hedgehog either dodge the attacks or deflected them, finally Perfect Chaos tried to smash Super Sonic with a tentacle but the hedgehog grabbed the tentacle and it vanished, as everyone cheered for Super Sonic he became stronger. Perfect Chaos was hit six times in his brain by Super Sonic but in the final moment as Perfect Chaos fired one last beam at Super Sonic the hedgehog charged right through it and then he entered Perfect Chaos' body and unleashed positive energy that overwhelmed the negative feelings in Perfect Chaos and defeated the being made of water and Super Sonic landed safely in front of his friends after he made the finishing blow.

Then Chaos went into his normal form and landed in front of Tikal and everyone in the city gasped but then they were all awestruck and dumbfounded by what happened next, Chao walked towards Chaos and flew towards him and they sang and smiled as they danced around Chaos. Upon seeing this Chaos looked around and seemed to smile and he patted the Chao gently like a father patting his baby son gently on the head. "Thanks to Super Sonic, my father Chaos has been purified of the evils that infected his heart" Green said as he looked at Chaos. "You surely did a good job Sonic" Sally said to her friend as she kissed him on the cheek.

Then Tikal spoke to Chaos "these are the Chao you protected long ago, they've stayed alive for generations and now live peacefully with Humans and Mobians alike. The fighting is over, harmony has been restored and life goes on" Tikal said to Chaos and he seemed to be happy hearing of this and through his mind he was able to speak with the Chao and his first son Nazo aka Green. "Thank you all so much" Tikal said to all of the heroes who fought against the evils of Dr. Oliver Eggman, Robo-Robotnik mk II and ultimately fought to save everyone including Chaos. And thank you my son Nazo, you never gave up in me even when I had given up on having my heart purified. It'll be a couple more weeks before you must gather the Chaos Emeralds again in order to bring balance where you're needed, never forget who created everything in the beginning and never give up. Though your fight against Oliver will be long things will be better between you two in the end, as for Julian...the fighting with him will be even longer but in the end all of you the Chaos Guardians will restore balance between Order and Chaos and explore all of Space and Time in order to fulfill your duties. Though you now are known as Green never forget you are Nazo the Hedgehog, take care my son and we'll meet again someday but for now your brothers, sisters, Tikal and I must return to the Chaos Force where we belong. The Master Emerald is the portal we'll use to leave, it'll be sealed until a day I am needed, farewell Nazo my son and after Chaos through his mind said that to Green the Hedgehog.

Tikal said "its time for us to go" and with that the Chao, Chaos and Tikal floated away and went back to the Chaos Force where they came from. Dr. Oliver Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe left shortly after that in an Egg Mobile in order to begin new plans for taking over the world. "All's well that ends well right Sonic?...Sonic?" Tails said to his big bro. But Sonic dashed off to look for a new adventure before returning to help clean up Station Square, and Green made it known to everyone that Chaos was the father of Nazo aka himself which made people have mixed feelings but he publicly let them know everything would be alright from now on so long as the Chaos Emeralds aren't in the wrong hands.

Epilogue

Within days after Perfect Chaos destroyed Station Square, the people were taken to other cities in order to get care they needed. But before everyone of the heroes went on to help fix the damage to the city they talked at the Thorndyke Mansion in order to make complete sense out of everything that happened within one week.

"Thank you all for coming here today, since everything was so chaotic with both Dr. Eggman and Robo-Robotnik mk II's plans to try and take over the world using Chaos" Dr. Thorndyke said. "Not a problem Dr. Thorndyke, but as soon as we can make sense of what happened we'll need to help fix the city" Princess Sally said. "All in due time Princess Sally" Dr. Li-Valentine said.

"We should probably start with Gamma since he more then likely has insight on what Dr. Eggman was doing with the Master Emerald to make it break" Green said. "Very well I shall start...accessing data files on the Master Emerald part of Project Chaos: Dr. Ivo Oliver Eggman found ancient secrets on Angel Island about a creature described as a water being that had a connection with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. As time went on the doctor learn about a means of freeing Chaos from the Master Emerald, thanks to a tablet he found in the Mystic Ruins he learned how to free Chaos, he set Chaos free by using the Red Chaos Emerald and a Piko Piko Hammer he found in the ruins. By using an Egg Mobile to fly over the Master Emerald the doctor was able to easily hit the Red Chaos Emerald with his Piko Piko Hammer, he then sent the gem flying into the Master Emerald and shattered it and unleashed Chaos. Chaos was weakened by the sudden awakening and the doctor got power from a giant gem he called the Black Chaos Emerald, the evil energies of the Black Chaos Emerald gave Chaos the power which the doctor desired and then he began his campaign to take over Station Square by sending Chaos into the city to see how effective Chaos could be but ultimately Sonic's fighting with Chaos proved that Chaos needed the Chaos Emeralds power in order to be unstoppable" Gamma explained to everyone.

"Wow..." Green and most of his friends said. "That explains why when I saw Chaos appear that I didn't notice Eggman's presence" Knuckles said. "What's the Black Chaos Emerald?" Sally asked Gamma. "...giant gem of unknown power that was found in the general area of Mystic Ruins before being returned...all other information on the gem is either restricted or unknown..." Gamma explained. "How did you begin your quest for the Master Emerald Shards Knuckles?" Dalila asked her mentor. "Well Dalila it all began on Angel Island, it was at first such a peaceful and calm day though I had wondered why Angel Island was over the Mystic Ruins for so long and what happened to the Chaotix, but as the night came a great storm came to Angel Island and then I saw Chaos appear and I thought he did something to the Master Emerald. In the end Angel Island fell and within my first day I found the Chaotix with help from my father Locke, later on I was tricked into fighting Sonic and Tails thanks to Eggman's lies and after that I began to look for the shards and left the Chaotix to guard the Master Emerald. I fixed most of the Master Emerald by the time it showed me a clue to the location of the last three shards located on the Egg Carrier and after that I fixed the Master Emerald but it still didn't make Angel Island float again, I got about two visions of Tikal while on my quest" Knuckles explained.

"You surely went through a lot Knuckles" Chris said. "Though how did Gamma come to serve on the Egg Carrier and why was he after Froggy? And how did Froggy get a tail and Chaos Emerald?" Sonic said. "Well Froggy and I were sleeping one night, then a Chaos Emerald came out of the sky, I decided to have it as a lucky charm but then a piece of Chaos was eaten by Froggy though Green claims that the piece of Chaos forced Froggy to eat it. Then Froggy grew a tail and acted weird, he then ate my Chaos Emerald and I tried to find him from the twinkling park to the rest of the city...I got help from a bunny girl and Chris at first but then I just had Chris helping me get Froggy until I had to save him from Chaos, oh and I had a vision of the Tikal girl" Big explained.

"As for me...accessing data logs on the completion of the first E-100 Series robots, E-100 Alpha code named ZERO was the first in a new line of Elite Super Badniks that were built to be not only Badnik Horde Commanders but able bodied robots that could actually destroy Green the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog, these robots can also rather Rings and use their power unlike standard Badniks. After ZERO was finished E-101 Beta was created to act as the role model for the new Badniks at least the early models, then I was created and sent on to a gun course and E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon and E-105 Zeta followed in the course, I was the only unit to beat E-101 Beta in combat training because the doctor didn't have patience to see the others finish training. After E-37 Fisher King was destroy data was received about Froggy, units Beta through Zeta were since to look for Froggy and his Chaos Emerald but Beta, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta failed to find Froggy they only found regular frog Mobinis. I found Froggy and got a vision of Tikal and then witnessed after being beamed to the Egg Carrier my fellow robots getting teleported away so they could be destroyed but the doctor had other plans for them...you should know the rest" Gamma explained.

"You surely went through a lot Gamma" Tails said. "As for me I just went on an awesome adventure and took care of some Badniks and kicking some Ro-butt-nick and saved the day...oh course I had a vision of Tikal before we all had one" Sonic explained. "Truth be told we all had at least one vision of Tikal before we were all summoned for the final vision" Espio said. "I guess I should explain what I was up to...well it all started when the Tornado was shot down and I was captured by Robo-Robotnik mk II and sent into Casinopolis to act as one of his minions, after Sonic freed me I helped him out in locating Chaos Emeralds until Eggman and Robo-Robotnik stole them from us, I got the Tornado ready to chase both the Shadow Egg Carrier and Egg Carrier but the biplane was shot down. When I woke up I learned that Nicolas saved me and Sonic from the crash, after I took a while to heal I went to Sand Hill located on Angel Island to try and get what I thought was Froggy but it was really the Cyan Chaos Emerald disguised as Froggy for some reason, with its power I made the Tornado II and used it to help take down both of the Egg Carrier ships but then the doctors sent missiles into the city. I deactivate both of them in time and I had to take down Robo-Robotnik mk II's Egg Walker he stole from Eggman and I to had a vision of Tikal but in my vision she told me who she was" Tails explained.

"The Cyan Chaos Emerald was acting strange this time around, it seems to have a lot more power then we thought" Dr. Nate Morgan said. "Indeed...as for me I had quite a lot of exploring to do including the broken statue of Nazo I discovered before I got my first vision from Tikal, and it was in this adventure I learned that the being Chaos we battled was really Chaos itself in a physical form which is hard for most people to understand or believe but its true..." Green explained.

"I had quite an adventure myself, I was enjoying a simple day going about my life but then Dr. Eggman's robots invaded Station Square but I smashed them all up thanks to my hammer, I helped keep the city safe during most of the chaos, though I encountered an E-100 Alpha robot made by Robo-Robotnik mk II and sent him flying into the Special Zone" Lucy explained. "I had a scary experience myself...it all started when I went out to do some shopping for the Thorndyke Mansion and my new apartment but then the Egg Carrier flew over Station Square alongside the Shadow Egg Carrier, in the confusion Lily escaped and landed on my head. I went to Sonic for help but then ZERO chased us into Twinkle Park where we got lost, the next day ZERO captured me and Lily. After spending hours in the prison on Dr. Eggman's ship Gamma was sent to take Lily away, but then after reasoning with Gamma he decided to set us free, it took a lot for me to stand between my friends and my new friend so they wouldn't hurt each other...later on I learned about Lily's family and decided to go and look for them myself, that's when I went to the crash Egg Carrier and discovered the truth about how those new robots were being power. By the time we found the E-100 robots Beta and Gamma were fighting and Gamma destroyed Beta, then ZERO went all crazy and attacked me and I destroyed him with my hammer I got from Dr. Eggman after winning his Hedgehog Hammer game twice" Amy explained.

"While you kids were busy fighting the doctors and Chaos, I was busy with Nate here researching Chao. Which was how we learned about them being connected to Chaos" Dr. Li-Valentine said as Sprocket the Chao flew around Green his adopted dad. "Fascinating creatures Chao are" Nate Morgan said. "Well it now sounds like everything makes sense now...more or less...and now we have a city to fix" Green said to everyone. "I've got all kinds of plans ready Green to fix the city" Nicolas said.

"Also I should warn you that Julian has Project Omega which has the ultimate E-100 Series robot...and Oliver Eggman has E-106 Eta and E-107 Theta, and beware of the E-120 Phi, E-121 Chi and E-122 Psi robots. I have memory losses on what Phi or Chi do and which is which..." Gamma said to everyone.

And so the Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix helped with the first week of clean up, but the Chaotix had to return to Angel Island and the Freedom Fighters went back to Knothole to keep it safe from Robo-Robotnik mk II, Gamma left on his solo mission to locate the other E-100 Series robots starting with E-107 Theta. Within three weeks the city was mostly restored to its original state, though Silver Sonic II once attack he was stopped by Sonic and then the robot was reprogrammed to defend Station Square.

The President of the United States and the President of South Island and the President of the United Federation had serious talks on taking actions to stop Dr. Oliver Eggman and the new Robo-Robotnik mk II, and after what happened to Station Square the United Federation and its allies could no longer deny how dangerous and powerful the Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire truly are.

As for Green, once the city was fixed up enough to the point where he believed he was no longer needed for quite sometime, he left to the Aquatic Ruins Zone of Westside Island along with Nicolas and Sprocket the Chao and take a much needed break while also keeping an eye out for anything Dr. Oliver Eggman might be up to and little did he know the doctor would make plans sooner then expected.

THE END


End file.
